Desilusion
by Kairi Hiwatari Kon
Summary: que pasa cuando juegan con tus sentimientos, que pasa cuando una bebe nose quiere dormir RAYxKAIxTAKAO...mal sumary pero buena la historia lee y juzga
1. Chapter 1

Konichiwa; como están espero ke bien, bueno aki les traigo mi reciente obra, espero ke sea de su agrado.

Su-chan: en esta historia se encuentran muchas parejas a si ke lean onegai…y dejen sus comentarios….

**Es difícil aceptar ke uno ama a una persona….Pero lo mas difícil es declararse……**

Era un día muy soleado, y cuatro chicos se encontraban en la casa de un chico moreno, los cuatro disfrutaban de sus vacaciones, puesto ke al fin de varios dias se habían reunido todos, con exención de un pekeño con lentes y su novia la mas mandona, pero eso era de esperarse puesto ke a su corta edad decidieron casarse he irse a otra ciudad.

Los cuatro chicos se encontraban en el jardín, tomando limonada…un chico de ojos dorados solo observaba a un chico bicolor, kien se encontraba al pendiente del moreno, observaba cada momento ke daba.

Takao: kien lo diría chicos…keni se ha casado primero ke nosotros….

Max: y no te olvides ke hiromi no se ha kedado a tras.

Ray: era de esperarse, ellos dos siempre se encontraban juntos.

Kai: yo diría ke no se metan mas en los asuntos ke no les corresponde.

Takao: vamos kai, a poko no te gustaría casarte con la persona ke mas amas – dijo acercándose mas a su rostro-

El rostro del ruso se le notaba un ligero rubor, pero de inmediato desvió su mirada así a donde se encontraba el gato. Y esto provoco ke el gato se sonrojara.

Ray/ deja de verme…no aguanto su mirada…no te rías de mi…ya vasta…kai por ke...has pasado de ser un chico frió a ser la persona ke ocupa todos mis pensamientos/ bueno ke les párese si hablamos de otra cosa.

Takao: si, max por ke no nos dices como vas con tala….se le veía muy frió al principio, pero ahora ke son novios se le ve mas amigable.

Max: por ke no te buscas un novio y nos platicas de el – dijo algo molesto y divertido-

Takao: yo….max yo no soy tan guapo como tu o ray, y dudo mucho ke alguien se fije en mi / yo no soy guapo y por eso la persona ke amo…no me acepta…soy un gran estupido…al principio tenia la esperanza de ke kai se fijara en mi…pero el solo se ríe de mi/ -dijo con una voz muy triste y se encontraba cabizbajo-

Kai: no digas eso…seguro ke esa persona ke tanto esperas te aceptaras como seas.

Max: lo siento chicos, ya es muy tarde y me tengo ke ir, me he kedado de ver con tala en el cine y no lo kiero hacer esperar.

Kai: yo me tengo ke retirar….tengo asuntos pendientes con la empresa de mi abuelo / por ke mi abuelo se murió aunke fuese frió, era mi único familiar y en los pocos dias ke duro su vida se mostró generoso, yo creo ke eras así en realidad/

Ray al escuchar ke kai se iba el también decido irse.

Ray: ya recordé ke debo hacer unas cosas…me iré con ellos.

Takao: chicos…no duden en venir a visitarme….

Takao salio a despedirse de sus amigos, max tomaba una dirección diferente a la de los dos chicos, max solo estiro la mano en señal de despedida.

Ray vio ke kai se dirigía al parke, corrió mucho para poder alcanzarlo y ponerse en frente de el. Kai se notaba algo confundido y molesto por la actitud de su amigo así el.

Kai: ke kieres.

Ray: yo kiero ke sepas…/ no puedo decirlo soy un maldito cobarde/ YO TE AMO KAI…

Kai se kedo atoniko por lo escuchado, no sabia ke decir, el sabia perfectamente ke el nunca llegaría a amar al gato, el único ke podía ocupar un lugar en su corazón era takao, pero el era un poko tímido para estas cosas ke nunca le diría eso, por otra parte era ray el ke se le estaba declarando, y el chico no por nada se había ganado la fama de ser el veiluchador mas guapo y para pasar el rato no estaría mal. Kai solo observaba al gato y sin decir nada lo beso.

Ray: kieres ser mi novio kai….si dices ke si…te amare mas cada día.

Kai/ por ke no….el es guapo/ claro ray por ke no.

Pasaron varios minutos y ahora se encontraban caminando por el parke tomados de la mano, de repente llegaron a un departamento, ray al ver donde vivía kai se kedo conmocionado, kai y ray ya se encontraban en el departamento besándose, kai interrumpió el beso.

Kai: ray, no kiero ke nadien sepa de nuestra relación, se perfectamente ke tu y takao son muy buenos amigos, tampoco kiero ke le digas nada….será nuestro secreto…

Ray: claro lo ke digas.

Mientras tanto en una casa se encontraba un chico moreno, al parecer del nada se le había formado un dolor muy fuerte en el pecho ke no podía contener, y se había caído, su hermano ke justamente pasaba por ahí lo vio y se preocupo mucho por el, asta el grado de cargarlo y llevarlo a su habitación.

Hiro: takao te duele algo, dime…sabes perfectamente ke si no te sientes bien me lo tines ke decir.

Takao: no se pero me dio un extraño dolor en el pecho, es algo complicado de explicar.

Hiro: descansa, y otra cosa ya no pienses en tonterías…

Takao: yo…pensar en tonterías…bueno ya vete…- dijo aventándole una almohada a su hermano-

Hiro: ke descanses….

Hiro se fue y dejo ke el moreno, descansara, el moreno se encontraba sentado en la orilla de su cama pensando, se le veía triste y cabizbajo.

Takao/ ya no puedo mas…como es posible ke el campeón mundial de beyblade se encuentre tan melancólico…mas bien enamorado, y el ke se decía un valiente es en realidad un cobarde para el amor, pero a coso será ke takao kinomiya le tenga miedo al amor….si eso debe ser…pero por ke de tantos chicos ke ahí en el mundo me tuve ke fijar en el peor…además no soy guapo y por eso a nadie le importo, si mañana muriera nadie lloraría por mi…soy tan feo ke todos se burlan de mi, ke problema tengo….me siento un triunfador pero en realidad soy una mierda. – Pensaba en chico, de sus ojos salían lagrimas- por ke puedo ser la persona de la ke kai se enamore, daría todo para el se fijara en mi como su amado...Como kisiera ocupar sus pensamientos…pero no puedo yo soy estupido, orgulloso, feo, glotón…. Kai…/

El día pasaba muy rápido, y pronto se presentaban los rayos del sol en un departamento, donde se encontraban dos jóvenes acostados en una cama ke unos pocos rayos del sol les caía en la cara, de repente un chico de cabello negro se levanto y fue rumbo a la cocina, el otro seguía dormido.

Al despertar el bicolor fue a darse una ducha, cuando el chico término se dirigió a la cocina.

Kai/ como desearía ke el ke estuviera cocinando no fuese ray y fuese mi amado takao, soy un idiota…nisikiera sabia si el siente algo por mi y me acabe acostando con su mejor amigo ja ja ja…me párese gracioso ke lo intente olvidar cuando nunca hubo nada, pero cuando me miraba pensaba ke el sentía algo por mi, bueno no me kiero poner sentimental y ke alguien me vea en ese estado, lo mejor será divertirme como lo hice ayer con ray/ nunca me habías dicho ke sabia cocinar.

Ray: tu nunca me diste la oportunidad, por ke no te sientas y me juzgas mejor.

Kai: claro.

Los dos chicos se sentaron y empezaron a comer. Ray cada ke podía le regalaba una sonriso o un beso y el bicolor solo asentaba con la cabeza o lo besaba, ray se encontraba lavando los trastos, mientras el bicolor se cambiaba.

Kai: vas a salir ray – se escuchaba la voz de kai desde la habitación-

Ray: si….kiero ir con taka-chan, ayer lo vi. un poko triste…

Kai al escuchar eso fue a donde se dirigía ray, se le veía un poko angustiando, y no se había abrochado los botones de su camiseta.

Kai: le paso algo….

Ray: no, mas bien yo diría ke se siente solo, yo lo ayudare para ke intente de olvidar ese sentimiento y se haga novio de alguien para ke no se encuentre en ese estado.

Kai: no te atrevas – dijo un poko enojado- a nadie le gusta ke se metan en sus cosas, y mucho menos si se trata de takao.

Ray: si tienes razón, solo lo iré haber como esta.

Kai: claro, yo boy a unos negocios nos vemos al rato – dijo despidiéndose, pero ray lo tomo de la cintura y lo beso antes de ke se fuera-

Takao se encontraba en su casa aburrido como siempre, frente al televisor sin dada ke ver, pero cuando escucho la puerta se dirigió abrir, y cuando se dio cuenta de ke era ray se alegro mucho y lo abrazo y casi lo mete a patadas a su casa. Y lo dejo en el sillón, mientras fue a la cocina por unos bocadillos.

Ray solo veía todo a su alrededor, y se fijo en el televisor ke se encontraba en un canal de animales, el pensaba ke su amigo había caído en la depresión, cuando vio ke takao llegaba con una bandeja de bocadillos.

Takao: ray me da gusto verte, he estado muy aburrido desde ayer…se te ve feliz dime por ke?

Ray: tu sabes perfectamente ke no te mentiría…y ke no lo pienso hacer, te diré solo ke ya tengo novio, y ke la he pasado muy bien con el ayer – dijo un poko pícaro y un poko con pena-

Takao: pero dime kien es el afortunado…

Ray: es un secreto –dijo con una gran sonrisa- solo te puedo decir ke es el ke amo…y el me kiere mucho…no sabes lo feliz ke estoy.

Takao: supongo ke tu amado se ara de muchos enemigos, pues tines muchos kien te aman, ja ja ja todos le tendrán envidia –dijo bromeando con su amigo-

Ray: la verdad no me preocupo por eso, lo ke me preocupa es ke kon lo hermoso ke es me lo kiten –dijo siguiendo la broma-

Takao: si.

Takao y ray se la pasaron muy bien, pero el día llego a su fin, un joven bicolor ke se encontraba caminando en un estacionamiento tratando de encontrar su auto, cuando escucho su celular.

Mensaje:

1: Kai te amo te amo……no sabes lo feliz ke estoy por tenerte esa noche bueno gracias….te espero al rato.

2: se ke kuando te escribo para decirte algo nunca me respondes pero de todos modos te lo diré, el viernes de la otra semana me gustaría tener una beybatalla contigo, hace mucho ke no beybatallamos y ya es tiempo no crees, para demostrarnos de ke somos capaces de sostener una pelea admirable. Bueno solo te pido ke me lo hagas saber no te kiero obligar pero ya ke tu no me contestas pues pensé ke seria una gran idea de convivir mas…takao.

El bicolor aguardo se celular en uno de sus bolsillos de su gabardina y se subió al su auto, como siempre el camino era oscuro y aunke el auto alumbraba un poko se sentía solo. El camino no era muy largo, pero cada vez lo era para el, las calles le parecían sin vida, la gente opaka, y los colores sin gracia, todo para el era así, pero cuando se encontraba con takao todo tenia sentido, pero el siempre le keria responder a todas sus preguntas…pero nunca podía, pues pensaba ke takao solo se burlaría de el, en su celular todos los mensajes de takao los tenia aguardados, para ser exactos eran 32.

En otro punto de la ciudad se encontraba un chico peliazul, acostado en su cama, aburrido pero luego se dio cuenta de ke sonó su celular, al parecer no keria leer lo ke se encontraba en el mensaje.

Takao: se debe tratar de ray, o de max…ke me escriben para decirme su vida rosa o algo por el estilo…ahora no kiero saber nada, pero puede ke sea kai….si claro takao como si el te aya respondido alguna vez, - otra vez se escucho el sonido de su celular- estoy seguro ke se tratara de max, ke no saber ke hacer para ke tala no piense mal de el, o ray diciéndome ke ama mucho a su amado…no kiero ke me molesten…los leeré y responderé para ke me dejen empaz.

Takao, agarro de su mesa de dormir su celular.

Mensaje numero uno: takao esta vez será distinto, yo te ganare pero kiero algotas ke tu derrota pronto lo sabrás. Atte. Tú sabrás kien

Mensaje numero dos: dime donde kieres ke nos veamos, a si una cosa si te digo ke sea apartado el lugar no kiero ke te vea como pierdes.

Takao se sorprendió mucho al leer esos mensajes, y mas al saber de kien eran, pero era muy raro ke por primera vez le respondiera, el peliazul pensó ke su amigo le keria ganar esta vez y por eso le respondió. Rápidamente se paro y fue al dojo a entrenar, pues el joven no keria perder contra kai.

En el departamento de kai, se encontraba ray sentado esperando a ke su amado entrara por esa puerta. De repente kai entro y ray se levanto muy rápido y lo beso, y lo llevo al sofá.

Ray: como te fue.

Kai: bien, lo de siempre…una empresa así es tiene ke comprar a otras mas pequeñas para ke crezca.

Ray: si…te gustaría cenar.

Kai: claro, tu adelántate yo iré a cambiarme, en un rato mas te acompañare.

Mientras kai se cambiaba se escucho el sonido de su celular, kai sabia perfectamente de kien se trataba y por eso se cambio más rápido para leer el mensaje.

Mensaje 1: si no te molesta nos podemos ver el viernes como te lo dije antes en el lago ahí nadie me vera perder no...te veo en el lago a las 5:00pm…entra mucho.

Kai: eso no me lo tines ke decir amado takao. Y estoy seguro de ke este sentimiento **continuara….**

**Su-chan: espero ke les aya gustado y ke dejen sus comentarios. Bueno asta pronto. Y dejadlos si….**


	2. Capitulo 2: La confesion

**Su-chan: hola a todos, espero ke se encuentren bien he….a ki les traigo un nuevo episodio espero ke les guste….. una aclaracion si a caso llegas a leer este episodio Hisaki Raiden, te aclaro que el fic de "Kiero gritar que te amo" y "Desilusion" son mios y no de Kairi Hiwatari. Atentamente Su-chan Ivanov**

**La confesión…**

El peliazul desde ke recibió el mensaje de kai, se puso a entrenar de día y de noche para sorprender a kai. Y hoy no seria la excepción el moreno se encontraba en el jardín de su casa entrenando, el cielo era cubierto por las estrellas y hiro se encontraba observando a su hermano desde lejos, pero luego decidió acercarse puesto ke takao se había sentado en el suelo.

Hiro: no deberías entrenar tanto…ya has mejorado mucho….

Takao: para mi no existe la perfección, solo faltan tres dias para ke kai y yo tengamos una batalla, no kiero hacer el ridículo hiro…es mejor ke practike a sufrir una humillación.

Hiro: entra a la casa, si te enfermas no podrás tener tu batalla, anda vamos y por ahí comemos algo.

Takao: dirás cenamos, tines razón.

Hiro: takao…hace dias ke no te viene a visitar ray…por ke se debe –dijo con un poko de pena, y volteando a otra dirección-

Takao: no me digas –el muchacho preguntaba ansioso por una respuesta- tu amas a ray verdad.

Hiro no respondió a la pregunta de su hermano y solo miro al cielo, la noche era fría soplaba el viento muy fuerte, el moreno solo veía a su hermano esperando ke este le respondiera.

Takao: hiro no me piensas responder…bien…pero ya entremos o no cenaremos / pobre hiro se enamoro de la persona ekivocada pues ray ya tiene novio, pero no se si decírselo….si no le digo nada, apuesto ke se enterara muy pronto. Pero si le digo se va encontrar muy triste y no kiero ver a mi carnal así, también se ke el asido malo conmigo al tratarme como niño y cosas de hermanos pero no kiero ke ninguna persona dañe a mi karnal. El es el único familiar ke yo tengo y no boy a permitir ke lo lastimen…a el no…al parecer el y yo hemos cambiado mucho por lo menos ya no nos peleamos a kada rato como era nuestra costumbre, a veces extraño esos pleitos…o pero ke dilema…se lo diré ahora o esperare a ke sus esperanzas sean derrumbadas/ hiro yo se lo ke tu sientes por ray, no pensaba en decirlo pero no kiero ke sufras mas y por eso te diré ke ray ya tiene novio.

Hiro al escuchar esto se kedo paralizado, sintió un gran dolor en su corazón, sus esperanzas estaban derrumbadas, el soñaba en ke algún día ray seria su novio pero al oír las palabras de su hermano menor se derrumbo toda clase de esperanza, y solo fijo su mirada en la puerta de su casa.

Hiro: iré a dar un paseo…tu ve a cenar y ya no practikes por hoy si –dijo con la cabeza agachada- seguro ke te encantara la cena…no te molesta ke salga a dar un paseo.

Takao: no para nada – el moreno puso su mano en su hombro- yo aki te espero, claro pero adentro he…y por favor no llegues tarde.

Hiro: no te preocupes por mí…y no te desveles…asta pronto.

El mayor de los kinomiya salio, dejando al moreno en su casa. Takao se encontraba un poko preocupado por su hermano, pero el sabia ke en estos casos era mejor dejarlo solo, pues conociendo a su hermano si lo seguía se la agarraría en su contra.

En un departamento, se encontraban dos chicos viendo el televisor, el de cabellos negros no parecía despegársele del bicolor. El chico de ojos carmín solo se dejaba ke el joven lo abrazara y ke lo empalagara.

Ray: kai he pensado mucho en algo….

Kai: si pues dime en ke / no tengo otra cosa mas ke hacer, mas ke estar con este chico. Pero es algo raro ya no me siento solo, el solo hecho de ke alguien me espera me da mucha alegría, pero estaría mejor si no fuese este chiko koneko, me gustaría ke takao me esperara todos los dias y ke el preparase todo para mi…osi ke seria genial/ ray dímelo.

Ray: me vendré a vivir contigo…tu necesitas ke alguien cocine para ti y esas cosas por el estilo. Ke te párese mi amor.

Kai: me párese genial / si como sea…a demás casi ninguno de mis amigos sabe ke vivo en un departamento y menos ke tu estas conmigo, y si tengo dos opciones…será mejor no lo crees así rayito/ ahora serás solo mió.-dijo besándolo-

Los dias pasaban rápido tanto ke era el día esperado para ambos chicos, era viernes por la mañana y takao se encontraba en su casa, desde hace varios dias ke no veía a su hermano y eso le preocupaba mucho pues lo keria mucho, y no soportaba pensar ke su hermano ya no regresaría a su lado. Hace varios años hiro se había ido de su lado cuando era un niño y eso le había causado mucho dolor en su corazón, y hace poko lo había recuperado y no permitiría ke nada lo alejara, pero en estas circunstancias ke podía hacer.

El moreno se sentía culpable por lo de su hermano, pensaba ke era su culpa "si no le hubiese dicho nada akel día hiro todavía seguiría conmigo y no se hubiese ido era lo ke pasaba por su mente cada cinco minutos o kuando veía una foto ke se encontraba arriba de la chimenea.

El peliazul se encontraba llorando en el sofá de su sala, sus ojos estaban artos de llorar, sus pensamientos solo aparecía su hermano, el se encontraba mal por no saber nada de su hermano de repente tocaron a la puerta, el peliazul corrió hacia la puerta con la esperanza de ke fuera su hermano kien regresaba después de varios dias, se impacto mucho al ver de kien se trataba era nada mas ke MAX el novio de su hermano.

Los dos jóvenes se miraron por varios segundos, y después el moreno se abrazo del rubio kien se le veía sonriente, el moreno solo lloraba desconsolado mientras el rubio solo limpiaba las lagrimas de su amigo y sonreía, el moreno se aparto de el, y el rubio solo paso a la casa de su amigo de tras de el se cerro la puerta.

Max: ya no tienes ke llorar takao –dijo tranquilamente- tenia razón hiro con decir ke estarías preocupado por el….pero nunca imagine que tu estarías en ese estado

Takao: kon eso a ke te refieres –dijo entre sollozos-

Max: mira cuando hiro se fue….el fue conmigo yo se perfectamente ke el no me ama y ke ama a ray pero yo le ofrecí mi apoyo, hiro decidió estar conmigo el dijo seria mas fácil pensar las cosas alejado de todo lo ke le recordara a ray.

Takao: ya lo entiendo…soy un idiota al llorar así por ese malagradecido –dijo en broma- oye amigo no te vallas a enojar por lo ke diré….si tu sabias ke el amaba o ama a ray por ke tu le rojaste ke fuese tu novio cuando sabes perfectamente lo ke el siente.

Max: - el rubio solo sonreía, pero al escuchar las palabras de su amigo se puso un poko triste- Takao a veces se hacen grandes cosas por amor…y desde ayer hiro y yo, ya no somos novios. Yo decidí terminar pues ya no me keria hacer esperanzas…pero tenlo por seguro ke kiero mucho a tu hermano y ke siempre estaré ahí para cuando me necesite. Me di cuenta ayer ke no seria justa para el ni para mi ke siguiéramos con esta farsa, yo le prometí ke buscaría a otra persona a kien amar y ser amado a la misma vez, solo me pidió ke lo dejara kedarse en mi casa. Me dijo ke ya no lloraras por el pues hoy es un día especial para ti…amigo me retiro.

Takao: max….gracias por kerer tanto a mi hermano….amigo puedes kedarte otro rato.

Max: gracias, pero tengo ke estar con hiro, para lo ke necesite.

Takao: bien…cuídalo mucho ok.

Max: claro.

El rubio salio llorando en silencio. El moreno no pudo darse cuenta de ke su amigo se alejaba llorando. El moreno al recordar de su cita kon kai se apuro claro si es ke a un combate se le puede decir cita, el moreno keria verse distinto para su amado, por eso después de bañarse se puso un pantalón con muchas bolsas en los costados color negro, una blusa blanca con un dragón como estampado por la espalda, y unos zapatos color negro, esta vez no se puso su clásica gorra.

Por otra parte el bicolor se encontraba arreglando sus cosas, el bicolor no keria ke ray supiera a donde se dirigía y menos con kien.

La hora del encuentro llego, y por las calles se veía un joven de tez morena corriendo como loko. En el lago se encontraba un bicolor ke parecía a ver estado desde hace media hora esperando a su herido moreno.

Cuando el moreno llego al encuentro, se dio cuenta de ke kai había cambiado su look pues bestia un pantalón de vestir color café con un suéter café ke le sentaba muy bien.

El bicolor se impresiono mucho al ver a su amado moreno con ese atuendo, el moreno no keria sonrojarse ante la mirada de kai.

Takao: te hecho esperar mucho –dijo nervioso-

Kai: no, apenas acabo de llegar / por ti esperaría dias, meses, años lo ke fuese necesario para poder verte/ pero kieres empezar.

Los dos sakaron de sus bolsillos su beyblades y comenzaron a tener su encuentro, el encuentro desde hace varios minutos había comenzado y todavía no había un ganador, después de una hora el blade del dragón salio volando. El moreno se impresiono mucho.

Takao: POR ESO TE AMO….

El bicolor se kedo impresionado al escuchar una declaración de parte del otro joven, por otra lado el moreno no sabia ke hacer pues eso no lo keria decir y menos ahí, después de tanto tiempo el moreno le confeso su amor, pero el no keria ke se enterara, ahora el peliazul se encontraba aterrorizado por su confección.

El bicolor se le acerco asta kedar frente a su rostro, el bicolor beso al moreno. El moreno no podía creer ke su amado lo estuviera besando, las piernas del ojiazul temblaban y su corazón latía muy rápido, cuando el beso se deshizo.

Kai: no puedo creer ke tu me ames.

Takao: yo pensé ke ya lo sabias, y ke por eso eras indiferente conmigo.

Kai: como puedes decir eso, si eres la persona ke mas amo en todo el mundo…como seria indiferente con una persona tan linda como tu.

Kai se puso de rodillas frente al moreno, el bicolor tomo la mano del moreno y le coloco un anillo de oro.

Kai: takao…..KISIERAS SER MI NOVIO…

Takao se kedo en estado de shock al ver ke kai hiwatari se encontraba arrodillado frente a el, y mucho mas pidiendo ke fuese su novio. El moreno dejo ke acabara de ponerle el anillo y lo alzo y lo beso tan apasionadamente.

Takao: claro ke se…kai…te amo…te amo….y kiero ser tu novio.

Kai: desde este momento tu ya eres mió.

Takao: si solo tuyo, yo te daré esto amor como pacto de nuestro amor – dijo kitandose una esclava de su mano y poniéndosela al bicolor- amor me muero al decirles a todos ke ya somos novios.

Kai: no te preocupes amor, yo kiero hacerlo bien todo…solo espera tres dias y en una fiesta se los diremos esta bien amor.

Takao: yo kisiera ke fuera lo mas antes posible –dijo asiendo pucheros de niño- pero si eso es lo ke tu kieres.

Kai: eres mi niño….

Takao: claro….solo de ti…

Los dos jóvenes se empezaron a besar. El sol poko a poko se iba metiendo y se dejaba ver la hermosa noche, la brisa era muy suave. Al parecer todo estaba a favor de la pareja.

**CONTINUARA……**

**Su-chan: espero ke les aya gustado, este episodio fue dedicado para mi karnala ke es "kaira" bueno espero ke me dejen comentarios aun ke sea para mentármela je je je je bueno hasta luego.**

**El próximo capitulo se titulara " LA PRESENTCION Y UNA MENTIRA CRUEL" espero ke lo lean, léanlo va estar bueno y no lo digo x ke yo sea la autora ke rayos lean...**

**Se despide su amiga suichi y asta la proxima…**


	3. Capitulo 3: la presentación

**Su-chan: hola a todos….solo kiero pedir una disculpa por ke en una parte de la historia se menciona ke max es el novio de hiro y de tala.**

**Max: ke más da yo puedo con los dos.**

**Su-chan: bien…. Solo era una aclaración o tómenselo como kieran…a ki les traigo otro episodio se llama;**

**nota: Max y Tala fueron novios en el capitulo 1 pero luego decidieron terminar, (sin consultarmelo) e intentarlo con nuevas personas, espero que con esto quede aclaradas algunas confunciones :-) **

**adeamas la historia se basa en la pareja de kaixtakao haci ke lo ke hagan los demas no nos importa mucho. .**

"**LA PRESENTACION Y UNA MENTIRA CRUEL"**

Los rayos de la luna cubrían todo, asta a la pareja ke se encontraba comiéndose a besos cerca del lago. Los dos se abrazaban, se besaban o se decían cuanto se amaban.

Los dos jóvenes se encontraban recostados en el suelo, kai se encontraba arriba de takao besándolo en la boca y en el cuello.

Kai: takao…me has hecho muy feliz – decía un poko agitado-

Takao: eso no lo tienes por ke decir.

Una pequeña niña que se dirigía al lago puesto ke su pelota se le había ido por esos rumbos, la pequeño se sorprendió al ver a dos jóvenes del mismo sexo besándose tan a apasionadamente.

Niña: PERVERTIDOS….

Los dos voltearon a ver a la pequeña, uno le lanzaba una mirada de pena y el otro solo le decía con la mirada "mas vale ke te valla ahora o sino sabrás ke es dolor"

La niña parecía hacer caso a la segunda mirada, y se fue corriendo sin preocuparle la razón por la ke se encontraba ahí.

Takao se empezaba a parar, pero el bicolor lo detuvo y lo volvió a besar, después de unos cuantos minutos los dos se encontraban parados y viéndose fijamente el uno al otro.

Takao: ya vámonos de este lugar.

Kai: si…

Los dos empezaron a caminar tomados de la mano.

Takao: kai…

Kai: si dime / kien lo pensaría un escritor y un empresario enamorados…si ke el destino juega mal…pero lo importante es ke estas conmigo…aun no lo puedo creer…tu ya eres mió…y ahora no te dejare jamás/

Takao: párese un sueño ke tu estés conmigo y aun mas de esta manera….es increíble ke estemos caminando por las calles tomados de la mano, sin importarnos las miradas de las demás personas.

Kai: pues…estoy contigo….siempre lo estaré mi amado takao.

Takao: te justaría ir a mi casa….mi hermano no se encuentra y pensé en hacerte una deliciosa cena.

Kai: claro ke si…además kieron comprobar ke si sepas cocinar –dijo en broma-

Los dos jóvenes se encontraba en la casa kinomiya, uno se encontraba en la cocina y el otro sentado en el sillón.

Un celular empezaba a sonar, kai al darse cuenta de ke era ray apago su celular y fue a la cocina donde se encontraba takao. El bicolor lo abrazo de la cintura al moreno.

Después de unos minutos la cerna se encontraba lista, los dos se encontraban comiendo. Los dos se encontraban sentados en la mesa, una ke otra vez dedicándose una mirada o dándose un beso.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió dejándose ver kien se encontraba ahí, era hiro ke observaba atoniko la imagen, hiro se dio cuenta de ke la mano de kai se encontraba arriba de la mano de su hermano.

Takao: hiro….

El moreno corrió hasta donde se encontraba su hermano y lo abrazo.

Takao: ke malo eres….

Hiro: no te preocupes por mí….

Takao: como kerias ke no me preocupara si no sabia nada de ti asta ke max me dijo ke se encontraba contigo.

Hiro: no te preocupes…ahora te encuentras muy ocupado, será mejor ke hablemos luego ok…

Dijo retirándose un poko de la mesa.

Hiro: nos vemos luego cuñadito.

Esto provoco un ligero rubor en las mejillas de kai. Takao solo tomo la mano de kai y la apretó con más fuerza. Cuando hiro se fue.

Kai: se ve ke tu hermano te kiere mucho.

Takao: si lo se, el es mi uniko familiar...Aparte de hermano yo pienso ke tenemos un sentimiento de amistad. – dijo un poko melancólico-

Kai: bueno yo ya acabe –dijo dándole una sonrisa a takao- te párese si vamos por unas películas y las vemos.

Takao: claro ke si.

Mientras tanto en un departamento un poko alejado de la ciudad, se encontraba un joven de cabellos largos de color negro leyendo un libro de medicina.

El joven desde hace un buen rato se encontraba leyendo ese grueso libro, después de unos minutos se paro del sillón donde se encontraba estudiando.

Ray: Kai te preparare una cena….KISAS ayas tenido mucho trabajo hoy, y por eso no contestaste el teléfono….ke mas da amor.

En un supermercado se encontraban dos jóvenes caminando de la mano por la sección de películas para rentar, los dos jóvenes parecían muy felices, un niño se acerco a takao.

Niño: tú eres el autor de "sky kokoro"

Takao: si.

Niño: me gusto mucho, esta bien chido.

Takao: me alegra ke te aya gustado, sabes pequeño al principio cuando empecé a escribir ese libro tenia mucho miedo puesto ke a ninguna persona paresia llamarle la atención los libros. Y yo no aceptaba la realidad pensé en varias ocasiones en dejar de escribir y dedicarme a otra cosa…pero descubrí ke no soy bueno para nadabas ke escribir –dijo riéndose-

Niño: en este momento estaba leyendo unos cuantos capítulos de nuevo.

Takao: y kual te llamo la atención.

Niño: el episodio ke se llama "madre" y "amigos"

Takao: yo creo ke todos los escritores somos muy sensibles, pero dime como te llamas.

Niño: me llamo Alan.

Takao: no eres de aki verdad.

Alan: no, yo soy de México pero desde hace unos años he vivido en Japón.

Takao: ke bien, apuesto ke kieres ser escritor verdad.

Alan: no, yo kiero ser policía, pero yo tengo una hermana ke es escritora, y la manera de escribir de ella se le párese mucho a la tuya. Serias tan amable de firmarme mi libro.

Takao: claro –dijo firmando el libro" a mi amigo Alan, con cariño tu amigo Takao kinomiya.

Alan: gracias. Bien ya no te interrumpo en tu cita.

Takao: asta luego, y dile a tu hermana ke no abandone esa pasión por escribir…ok.

Alan: de acuerdo.

Después de ke el niño se fue kai se encontraba buscando una buena película, takao se acerco a kai y lo abrazo de la cintura.

Takao: estoy muy feliz – dijo susurrándole al oído-

Kai: yo también, amor te párese estas – kai le mostraba dos películas "la masacre de texas y el episodio tres"

Takao: si. Kai ya es muy tarde seguro ke kieres ver películas todavía.

Kai: claro ke si, me gusta estar a tu lado.

Los dos jóvenes caminaron asta llegar a la casa del moreno, cuando ya se encontraban viendo las películas takao se kedo dormido en las piernas de kai.

Kai también se durmió sentado, pero al recordar a ray se paro, provocando ke el moreno despertara.

Takao: a donde vas kai.

Kai: me tengo ke ir a mi casa.

Takao: pero si son las tres de la madrugada, por ke no te kedas conmigo.

Kai: tengo ke entregar unos papeles mañana en la mañana, y si me kedo me dará tiempo.

Takao: esta bien solo por esa razón te dejo ir –dijo haciendo pucheros-

Kai cargo a takao y lo subió asta su habitación, lo dejo despacio en su cama.

Takao: te amo kai.

Kai: yo te amo mas / pero asta ke no me deshaga de ray, no puedo poseerte…esta mal lo ke estoy asiendo…pero yo solo keria divertirme un rato con ray…pero yo nunca pensé ke tu sintieras amor por mi, pero ahora ke ya somos novios no se ke hacer…de una cosa si estoy seguro, yo te amo y no pienso dejarte takao/ ya duérmete –dijo poniendo su mano en los parpados del moreno-

Después de un largo rato takao se durmió y kai lo beso en la frente y se fue, al llegar a su departamento vio ke ray dormía en el sofá y ke tenia el teléfono en la mano.

El bicolor camino hacia la habitación ke desde hace unos dias compartía con ray, de ella saco unas mantas, al cuando el bicolor se encontraba caminando vio ke en el comedor había una gran cena. El bicolor siguió con su camino, cubrió a ray con las mantas y se fue a acostar en la cama.

Los rayos del sol eran tan molestos para el bicolor ke abrió los ojos, lo primero ke vio fue a ray mirándolo, al parecer el chino se encontraba un poko molesto. El bicolor no decía nada solo se paro y fue a bañarse.

Al salir de la ducha se vistió con una ropa no muy formal y se dirigió a la cocina, al ver ke ray se encontraba desayunando el bicolor también se sirvió y empezó a comer. Mientras comían ray asía todo lo posible para llamar la atención de kai.

Sin decir nada kai se levanto y dejo su plato y vaso en lava trastos, y se dirigió a la sala seguido por ray.

Ray: a donde fuiste –se le oía molesto-

Kai: te recuerdo ke soy empresario y ke tengo ke hacer viajes….

Ray: yo me preocupe mucho por ti, no respondías mis llamadas ni mis recados...Por ke

Kai: mierda…si no te gusta mi manera de vivir…la puerta esta abierta TE PUEDES LARGAR A LA HORA KE SE TE PEGA LA GANA.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de kai, el bicolor tomo sus llaves y unas cuantas cosas más y se fue.

Ray se encontraba en el suelo llorando desconsoladamente.

Ray/ ke hecho mal…por ke te portas así conmigo si apenas hace unos dias estábamos bien…amor ke ahí de malo en mi…ya no kiero estar sin ti…no te vallas no me dejes/

Kai ya se encontraba en la casa de takao sentado en el sillón.

Takao: kai tú me pediste ke no dijiese nada en tres dias de nuestra relación.

Kai: claro, recuerda ke daremos una fiesta para celebrarlo…yo ya le he dicho a tala y a unos cuantos mas.

Takao: en ese cazo solo diré ke es muy urgente su presencia. Le diré pronto a ray…tu sabes a la perfección ke el es mi mejor amigo y ke tiene el derecho de ser el primero en ser invitado.

Kai: ray –dijo algo sorprendido- yo kiero decirle a ray pues el es como un hermano para ti, así ke es mejor ke yo le diga todo al cuñado.

El día trascurrió rápido para la pareja, después de estar todo el día con takao regreso a su departamento, al llegar vio ke ray se puso de rodillas ante el.

Ray: no kiero estar lejos de ti, lo siento…no me dejes…no me dejes…

Los dias trascurrían rápido, después de unos dias el dia esperado para kai y takao llego.

En la casa kinomiya hiro despertaba a takao.

Hiro: vamos takao…levántate…por eso te dije ke no te fueras con kai a ese hora de la noche.

Takao: si hoy es el día – dijo levantándose rápidamente- me gustaría seguir hablando pero tengo ke arreglarme.

Hiro: yo no entiendo a tu kai, hace una fiesta sin darnos motivo alguno para ir a su fiesta.

Takao: tu solo ve…te dejo hermano me tengo ke bañar.

En un departamento un poko lejos de la ciudad, se encontraba kai y ray sentados en el sillón.

Kai: séme olvidaba decirte ke saldré un poko temprano…ke te párese si vamos al cine.

Ray: ke alegría.

Kai: ray tu iras al cine y me esperaras…si en caso de ke no llegase a la cita te hablare o te escribiré un mensaje ok….ray me boy.

Ray: si…a ke hora nos veremos en el cine.

Kai: te párese a las 8:00pm.

Ray: si, te esperare.

En un parke ke se encontraba adornado muy elegante se encontraban muchas personas algunas las ke antes jugaban el beyblade, takao se encontraba hablando con max cuando de repente vieron entrar a kai con un traje. Lo cual era inusual en el.

Max: ke es lo ke pasa kai….para ke nos has hecho venir asta ki.

Kai: en unos momentos se los diré ok.

Takao: kai –dijo tomándolo del brazo- recuerda ke el ke se enoja pierde.

Kai: no ahí problema, takao el traje se te ve muy bien.

Takao: pues tu no te kedas nada a tras amor – el moreno no sabia ke hacer, al darse cuenta de lo ke había dicho y aun mas cuando max los observaba, un rubor rojizo se apodero de sus mejillas-

Max: haaa era esa la razón…

Kai: ven ya tenemos ke decírselo-dijo tomando la mano de takao y yéndose a donde se encontraba un kiosco el cual tenia un micrófono-

Los presente al no escuchar música voltearon a donde se encontraban kai y takao, sus miradas eran tan penetrantes ke las rodillas de takao no dejaban de temblar, y su corazón no dejaba de latir cada vez mas rápido..

Takao: kai –apretó con fuerza la mano de kai-

Kai: no te preocupes – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla- bien.

Takao: chicos la razón por la ke se ha hecho esta fiesta es por ke…

Kai: takao y yo es mi novio

Todos los invitados estaban atonicos por la razón de esa fiesta, el silencio se hizo presente pero ninguno de los invitados veía a otra parte ke no fuese el kiosco donde se encontraban los dos enamorados.

Takao: keriamos ke lo supiesen después de todo son nuestros amigos.

Kai: si. Ya pueden seguir divirtiéndose.

Al bajar del kiosco unos cuantos chicos se le acercaron kai, mientras tanto takao iba por un poko de ponche.

Brayan: valla…ke eso si es una novedad no tala.

Tala: kai, desde ke éramos unos crios somos amigos, y pues…si el te ama y tu a el no le veo nada de malo...Es lo ke pensamos la mayoría.

Kai: te lo agradezco tala

Brayan: tengo ke admitirlo el se ve ke te ama mucho….ke te párese si hacemos un viaje amigo.

Kai: claro.

Tala: amor, deja ke disfruten su fiesta.

Brayan: si, pero no esta de mas ke se hable de un viajesillo con los amigos.

Kai: en ese tienes razón brayan

En otra parte de la fiesta se encontraba takao hablando con los Withe tigers y los demás.

Max: mira ke bien escondidito se lo tenían.

Lee: pero me puedes decir a donde rayos e encuentra ray.

Takao: no lo se…yo kiero ke este conmigo en un día muy especial para mi.

Maraya: pues ke ray, es tu mejor amigo y no esta aki.

Takao: pues alo mejor se encuentra trabando, en el hospital lo solicitan mucho.

Hiromi: si…

Takao al escuchar la voz de su amiga se abrazo de ella. La chica había cambiado mucho, su forma de vestir todo. Los demás chicos también la saludaron y se retiraron un poko, para ke takao y hiromi hablaran mas a gusto.

Hiromi: takao me da mucho gusto saber ke por fin kai es tu novio, no sabes cuantas veces fui su confidente….ja ja ja siempre kai se preocupaba mucho por ti, me confeso ke el día ke te llegase a ganar te pediría ke te casaras con el…y al parecer ese día llego.

Takao: tu sabias ke kai me amaba.

Hiromi: claro, cada vez ke me veía cerca de ti se ponía muy celoso, si no me mataba era por ke tenia mucha piedad según el. A veces de ke te encontrabas con alguno de los chicos se molestaba mucho incluso el llego a pensar ke ray y tu eran mas ke novios…ese fue el motivo ke lo hizo llorar como un bebe.

Takao: ke maravilloso es el estar vivo no lo crees. Pero esto solo es una celebración de un noviazgo.

Hiromi: estoy segura de ke pronto será algo mas.

Takao: pero hiromi, por ke nos avisaste ke vendrías a la ciudad.

Hiromi: era una sorpresa.

Takao: y keni…el donde se encuentra.

Hiromi: el no pudo venir, tenia mucho trabajo en el laboratorio.

Takao: me doy cuenta de ke keni y tu son muy felices verdad.

Hiromi: claro ke si, pero a veces discutimos por tonterías, takao no kieras convertirte en el novio perfecto para kai…a lo ke me refiero es ke no trates de cambiar para tener a tu lado, takao me encuentro muy feliz.

Takao: no me digas ke tu…

Hiromi: si –dijo un poko apenada-

Takao: bueno pero por ke no vamos a comer si eso es lo ke te hace feliz.

Hiromi: no seas baka….baka…tu tendrás un sobrino.

Takao: ke –dijo muy feliz- esa si ke es una noticia, y keni ya lo sabe.

Hiromi: claro ke no, tu eres como mi hermano y pensé en decírtelo a ti primero.

Takao: hiromi me párese una gran noticia / pero al pensarlo bien yo aunke le kiera dar un hijo a kai nunca podré…creo ke cuando madure nuestra relación kai querrá tener un hijo y yo nunca se lo podré dar...Por le simple el hecho ke soy un maldito hombre…kai/

Hiromi: mmm – la chica noto ke takao se puso un poko triste- no te preocupes karnal.

Kai: te lo robo si – dijo en broma-

Kai tomo la mano de takao y lo llego a un lugar un poko apartado de la fiesta, el lugar era muy hermoso puesto ke habían muchas rosas. Kai beso a takao y lo brazo de la cintura.

Takao: no kisiera interrumpir este momento…pero me preocupa mucho ray, estas seguro amor ke si le dijiste.

Kai: claro ke si…pero me dijo ke tenia mucho trabajo en el hospital.

Takao: ray – dijo un poko triste por la ausencia de su amigo-

Kai: pero me dijo ke luego te hablaría.

Kai empezó a besar más apasionadamente a takao. Las estrellas cubrían todo el cielo.

Mientras tanto en el cine de la ciudad se encontraba ray sentado en una banca.

Ray/ kai…no vendrás…son las 10, creo ke ya no llegaras…le escribiré y le diré ke entrare a ver la ultima función de la casa de cera…ahora espero ke la película este buena/

En la fiesta todavía seguían varios de sus amigos, cuando dieron las tres de la mañana ya se empezaba a ir los invitados.

Hiro: takao creo ke debes divertirte hasta el ultimo momento….no lo lleves muy tarde o muy temprano he cuñadito.

Kai: claro ke no.

Cuando eran las cuatro de la mañana los dos jóvenes se había kedado solos, kai decidió ir a su carro acompañado de takao.

Takao: ke día tan cansado verdad.

Kai: si, un poko.

Takao: si...

Kai lo empezó a besar a takao, y se empezaba a incrementar el asunto de la pasión.

**CONTINUARA.**

**SU-CHAN: BUENO CHICOS YO NO SOY BUENA PARA DESCRIBIR LO HENTAI JE JE JE…BUENO ESPERO KE LES AYAS GUSTADO Y POR FA DEJEN SUS SIEMPRE DEDICADO A KAIRA. EL PROXIMO EPISODIO SE LLAMARA " LA OTRA CARA DE LA MONEDA"**

**NOTA: _EL LIBRO DE SKY KOKORO ME PERTENESE A MI…Y EN ESTE EPISODIO MENSIONO A MI KARNAL JE JE JE_**

**SE DESPIDE SU AMIGA SU-CHAN IVANOV**


	4. Capitulo 4: La otra cara de la moneda

**Su-chan: hola a todos….hola takao, hola kai.**

**Takao: hola….**

**Su-chan como les va.**

**Kai: ke te importa – con un tono frió y calculador-**

**Takao: muy bien.**

**Su-chan: bien empecemos con lo planeado de acuerdo chicos.**

**Kai: ke más da….**

**Takao: no seas frió amor, además solo es una niña tonta…je je.**

**Su-chan: ya no me defiendas taka-chan**

**Kai: bien niña di lo ke siempre dices….me refiero a tus dedicatorias – dice al verme un poko sacada de onda por sus palabras-**

**Takao: no yo las diré – dice el moreno tapándome la boca, y impidiéndome escribir….buuuuu ke malo es-**

**Su-chan: esta bien…a delante dilo.**

**Takao: ES TA HISTORIA ESTA DEDICADA A KAIRA-SAMA, FANTASMA, Y A UN CHICO KE SEGÚN ESTA LOKA DICE KE TIENE LOS OJOS MAS BONITOS DE TODOS, ke obvio ke no es verdad por ke el ser mas bonito es mi amado kai – le doy un pekeño golpe para ke diga las dedicatorias correctas- ES DE UN " SANTA" KE LOKA NO? BUENO ES PARA TODOS USTEDES ESPERAMOS KE LES GUSTE.**

**SU-CHAN bueno a ki le s traigo otro episodio "sobreviví al atake de kai enojado" al contradecir a su amado, pero en fin espero ke les guste mucho… y recuerden escriban sus comentarios, para mi es muy importante.**

**LA OTRA CARA DE LA MONEDA….**

Después de a ver hecho sus keveres en el auto, los dos chicos se encontraban exhaustos, el bicolor y el peliazul se encontraban cubiertos por un abrigo, el moreno tenia su cabeza recargada en el pecho de su amado.

Los rostros de ambos se encontraban llenos de felicidad, el moreno no dejaba de repetir ke lo amaba, y el bicolor solo lo besaba y le decía un te amo con mucha pasión.

Takao: nunca pensé ke fuera mi primera vez en un auto – dijo con pena, y con el rostro enrojecido-

Kai: para mi fue lo mas hermoso, mi ángel duerme se te nota cansado.

Takao: oye kai….lo siento – dijo un poko triste, y poniendo su mano en su mejilla-

Kai: por ke lo dices...

Takao: bueno yo…yo nunca había hecho el amor con nadie, y pues me canse muy rápido….se ke me estoy comportando como un idiota, pero es ke tu tienes mas experiencia en estas cosas, y pienso ke tu kerias mas – dijo un tanto triste y con mucha pena-

Kai: takao – dijo agarrando su rostro- kiero ke entiendas ke yo no kiero forzarte a nada, y ke tu eres el uniko para mi, y no te mentiré ke no lo he hecho con nadie, es cierto ke desde ke te conocí intente suplantarte con otros, pero me he dado cuenta de ke eres el uniko ke me hace estremecer. Tu eres mi ángel…y kiero ke entiendas ke eres el uniko dueño de todo mi ser.

Takao: por eso te amo.

Takao se encontraba muy cansado, y pronto sus parpados se serraron, kai solo veía a su ángel dormir, el tocaba su cara con mucho cuidado.

Kai/takao…te amo…pero no se ke me pasa….te prometo ke en unas horas terminare con el baka de ray…me siento como un traidor (y no OO) no kiero ke te llegases a enterar de lo de ese idiota, takao yo te amo y no soportaría perderte por una idiotez…se ke también estoy hiriendo a tu mejor amigo, pero ke mas da si kon eso te tengo conmigo…al parecer tus sueños han sido interrumpidos, tus hermosos ojos azules se han abierto y solo me vez como un dios...yo ke ago…solo te beso, y en cada beso ke te doy es un perdón por la traición…pero kiero ke tu sepas ke eres el uniko ke ocupa mis pensamientos, ke kuando llegue a besar a ray solo pensaba en ti. Incluso cuando le estaba hacia el amor decía muy despacio tu nombre…ke locura has provocado en mi/ ke paso amor no puedes dormir.

Takao: solo estaba pensando en mi hermano ke se encontrara preocupado y molesto a la vez.

Kai: si kieres ke te lleve a tu casa solo tenias ke decirlo.

Takao: si, pero es ke me gusta mucho estar a tu lado ke no kisiera irme.

Kai: a mi tampoco me gustaría separarme nunca de ti, pero si el cuñado – dijo un poko bromista- se enfada será mejor no hacerlo de enfadar demasiado.

Después de a ver dicho eso, ambos chicos se vistieron, kai abrazo a takao haciendo ke este se recostase en su pecho nuevamente.

Takao: he pensado mucho en ti….

Kai: si, dime en ke.

Takao: si mira, lo ke pasa es ke….bueno yo…te preguntare esto…a ti te gustaría tener hijos –dijo un poko triste-

Kai: claro ke si…

Takao: kai yo soy un hombre y por eso yo no puedo darte hijos – dijo aun mas triste-

Kai: takao a mi no me importa si son de nuestra sangre, me gustaría mucho ke tu viésemos hijos pero eso no es posible y me conformo con ke tenga nuestros apellidos…

Takao: pero kai con el paso del tiempo tu ya no me kedras.

Kai: no seas tonto…como te hago entender ke eres el uniko…a demás como dices para ke lleguemos a pensar en un niño falta mucho tiempo.

Takao: ok, te amo kai…

Kai solo lo beso y se paso a delante se su automóvil, después de unos minutos se encontraban a dentro de la casa kinomiya, en donde kai había dejado a takao asta su habitación.

Los ojos del moreno se notaban cansados ke pareciese ke le costaba abrirlos, pero aun así el miraba solo a su amado.

Takao: por ke no te kedas…ya es muy noche para ke conduzcas….a demás kiero ke te kedes a mi lado esta noche…mas bien madrugada.

Kai: pero…

Takao: no kiero excusas – dijo kitandose las cobijas y asiéndole señales para ke el bicolor entrara a su cama-

Kai: ke mas da – dijo metiéndose con takao en la cama-

Los dos se durmieron abrazados, la madrugada era fría, y sin un remoto ruido. Cuando el sol cubrió todo, y hizo despertar al bicolor. El joven solo miro a su alrededor y se levanto.

Cuando el bicolor se encontraba listo escribió una nota y la dejo cerca de la lampare de noche ke se encontraba en el buró de la habitación de takao. El bicolor no kso hacer ningún ruido para ke ninguno de los kinomiyas se despertase.

Pero su plan fallo al no darse cuenta de ke el mayor lo miraba desde su alcoba, el auto de kai se marchaba lento, hiro al darse cuenta de ke ocultaba algo decidió vigilarlo.

Kai al darse cuenta de ke no traía sus llaves de su departamento toko, ray salio y lo recibió con un beso en la boca.

Hiro kien se encontraba viendo la escena sentía como la sangre le hervía, se sentía muy enojado y derrumbado. Pero ni keria decirle nada a su pequeño hermano, hiro decidió darle de plazo a kai un mes para ke confesara su traición, hiro se fue del lugar encontrando muchas respuestas ke antes no le parecían lógicas pero ahora si.

Kai se encontraba en el sillón, mientras ke ray solo lo miraba con frialdad.

Kai: ke te sucede algo.

Ray: kai POR KE NO ME DIJISTE KE NO LLEGARIAS A LA CITA

Kai: como ya sabes maldita sea…yo soy un empresario Y NO POR UN AMOR PASAJERO DEJAERE KE SE VALLA TODO A LA MIERDA, COMO YA TE LO DIJE LA MALDITA PUERTA ESTA ABIERTA TE VAZ A TE KEDAS ES TU DECISIÓN….A DEMAS YO NO SOPORTO TUS TONTERIAS, NO ESTOY ACOSTUMBRADO A RECIBIR SERMONES Y MENOS DE PERSONAS KE NO VALEN LA PENA.

Ray solo se cayo al piso, de sus ojos no dejaban de salir lagrimas. El bicolor solo ignoro al joven ke se encontraba en el suelo y se dirigió a su recamara. Después de unas horas ray fue ala habitación de kai. Entro despacio y al verlo ke se encontraba muy entretenido con su celular decidió a cercarse mas.

Ray: lo siento kai, yo se ke eres un empresario muy responsable, pero me desespere un poko.

Kai: ya te dije ke no tienes por ke soportar esto mas.

Ray: también se ke estas muy cansado y eso produce mucho enojo…lo siento amor.

Kai: ok.

Después de unas horas kai se fue, ray se encontraba preparando la comida ke significase el perdón de kai. De repente tocaron el timbre y como no se encontraba kai decidió abrir la puerta.

En otro punto de la ciudad se encontraban varios chicos en un restaurante, claro ke ahí se encontraban kai y takao. Takao solo le daba de comer a kai y viceversa.

Max: bien chicos, ya decidimos a donde iremos a festejar su noviazgo.

Maicol: si, ya lo hemos decidido.

Tala: mañana espero ke sea el día esperado para todos.

Brayan: tala….

Kai: ke a donde decidieron ir.

Tala: a unas aguas termales…nos kedaremos tres dias.

Takao: por mi no ahí ningún problema.

Max: claro vendrá con nosotros hiro.

Takao: chicos…por ke no le avisan a ray.

Brayan: takao es muy difícil encontrarlo, se rumora ke se ha ido a casa.

Takao: ray por ke no te despediste –dijo algo triste-

Kai: no tienes por ke preocuparte por el – dijo tomándolo de la mano- además piensa ke es una celebración solo para nosotros.

Takao: de acuerdo.

Ray se encontraba parado frente a la puerta, hiro kien se encontraba viendo fijamente a ray sonrió.

Ray: pasa.

Después de unas cuantas miradas hiro decidió entrar y ponerse cómodo en el sofá.

Hiro: has estado, lo digo por ke hace un buen rato ke no te veo.

Ray: me encuentro muy bien, hiro creo ke a ti no te puedo mentir he.

Hiro: claro ke no, ray yo se perfectamente ke kai esta viviendo contigo.

Ray: si el y yo somos novios y estamos viviendo juntos en su departamento…

Cada palabra ke pronusiava el chino era como un balde de agua fría ke le caía a hiro, hiro no sabia bien por ke tenia curiosidad de saber la verdad acerca de ese maldito de kai.

Hiro siempre había amado a ray y le dolía mucho ke kai lo tratase como su juguete, pero también la daba mucha rabia el saber ke cuando no se encontraba con su hermano se encontraba revolcándose con su amor. Hiro y takao tenían una relación muy apegada y no le paresia justo lo ke le estaba asiendo kai.

De ante mano hiro sabia ke todos los pensamientos de takao eran ocupados por kai, y ke si le decía la verdad a ambos los destrozaría. La mirada de hiro se encontraba perdida.

Ray: te pasa algo hiro.

Hiro: no…no es nada ke me decías.

Ray: bueno…como te decía me encuentro muy feliz con kai a mi lado. Aunke es frió yo se perfectamente ke el es muy dulce.

Hiro: a si / ray no sabes cuanto me duelo lo ke dices, por ke se nota ke a ese sujeto no le importas, ahora comprendo por ke faltaste a la fiesta de hace poko, kai eres un maldito como te atreves a burlarte de mi hermano/

Ray: hiro le podrías decir a takao ke no he podido ir por unos asuntos de negocios…no me párese el mejor momento de decirle kien es mi novio.

Hiro: no te preocupes yo le diré / como es posible ray ke llegues a mentir en tal grado, para proteger a ese maldito ruso de mierda/ ke te encuentras muy bien pero ke tienes ke estudiar mucho ok.

Ray: no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco.

Hiro: al parecer casi nunca esta tu amado – hiro sentía como la sangre le hervía al ver ke ray y takao siempre hablaban maravillas de ese kai-

Ray: como sabes el esta ocupado con negocios y cosas así, y por eso casi nunca esta, pero me gusta ke cuando llegue de trabajar vea ke estoy a ki con el.

Hiro: ray / me duele mucho esta situación, ke no te das cuenta de ke el solo trabaja por pocas horas y después va con mi hermano a poner la cara de estupido y a jurarle eterno amor… no kiero ver a mi hermano destruido…ya a sido suficiente por el rechazo ke antes el se imaginaba, cuando todavía no eran novios el siempre esta llorando por su culpa y yo solo le decía ke pronto el se daría cuenta de kuanto vale takao/ me gusto mucho verte, pero me tengo ke ir….

Ray acompaño a hiro asta la puerta.

Hiro: tú sabes ke cuentas conmigo para todo.

Después de ke dijo eso se fue, ray no entendió bien a lo ke se refería y decidió seguir a siendo la cena.

Después de varias horas el cielo se torno oscuro, ray se encontraba esperando a kai como siempre en el sofá. El chino en los últimos dias se daba cuenta del rechazo de kai.

De repente la puerta se abrió, kai se encontraba viendo asía el sofá, ray al darse cuenta de ke su amado había regresado se levanto muy rápido.

Ray: kieres cenar.

Kai: no, ya cene. Ray mañana tengo ke hacer un viaje de negocios, no se cuanto tardare en ese viaje.

Ray: no te preocupes yo siempre te estaré esperando.

Kai: ray es ke YO YA NO KIERO ESTAR CONTIGO.

Ray: vamos kai no digas eso, yo se perfectamente ke no puedes estar conmigo pero eso no significa ke yo kiera terminar por ke te amo tal y como eres y entiendo a la perfección ke sientas presión, pero no te preocupes yo ya no te presionare de acuerdo…vamos a dormir.

Ray tomo la mano de kai, y los dos se fueron a dormir, kai no entendía por ke el chino se negaba a cavar con esa mentira, pero ahora kai ya no se sentía mal por lo sucedido.

El sol se hizo presente y el bicolor se encontraba desayunando muy apurado, ray ke se encontraba a su lado no hacia otra cosa ke observarlo.

Ray: no te preocupes todo va a salir bien.

Kai: si claro / mmm….ya no se ke hacer….ya no kiero estar contigo, cuando regrese de ese viaje acabare contigo pase lo ke pase/

Kai se paro y se dirigió al baño a lavarse los dientes, después de unos minutos kai ya se encontraba en la salida, ray se encontraba besándolo como señal de despedida, kai rápidamente salio de ese departamento asía el estacionamiento.

El bicolor ya se encontraba en el interior de su auto, pronto comenzó a manejar.

Kai/ takao serás capaz de perdonar a este ser tan idiota (en eso tienes mucha razón mi kerido kai) no kisiera ver masa a ray, tengo mucho miedo…al ke alguien descubra toda esta mentira/

Pronto el bicolor se encontraba en frente de la casa kinomiya, el joven rápido se encontraba en frente de la puerta, después de unos minutos se encontraba con takao en la sala esperando a los demás chicos.

Takao: llegaste muy temprano.

Kai: ke mall eres….

De repente entro hiro aun con su pijama.

Takao: hermano no te has cambiado.

Hiro: takao, no iré a ese viaje, tengo mucho trabajo en mi empresa, no tengo ganas de esas cosas.

Takao: vamos hiroshi, no seas tan malo y ven con nosotros.

Hiro: he dicho ke no, y no insistas – dijo un poko cruel-

Kai: no seas grosero ke tu hermano.

Hiro: prefiero ser GROCERO A SER UN MALDITO HIPOCRITA

Eso fue lo ultimo ke dijo antes de ke se fuera a su habitación, kai se kedo helado por unos minutos, takao solo lo tomaba de la mano.

Takao: no te preocupes el siempre es así, no le tomes mucha importancia a sus palabras.

Kai: claro ke no –decía un poko distante- / además tiene razón soy un hipócrita/

Takao: no te preocupes –decía besándole una mejilla- en un momento regreso boy por mi ekipaje.

Kai: pero no tardes ok.

Takao: no tardare.

Takao subió las escaleras, se dirigió un poko molesto a la habitación de su hermano. El moreno entro a la habitación sin tocar.

Hiro: ke es lo ke te pasa, te he dicho ke siempre tokes antes de entrar.

Takao: hiro, debes saber ke algunos de tus comentarios les hacen sentir mal a la gente. – Decía molesto el moreno-

Hiro: si pues ke novedad –respondió el otro con un tono frió-

Takao: solo te digo esto hiroshi NO KIERO KE TE VUELVAS A METAR CON KAI, OK.

Después de eso se fue a a su habitación dejando a un hiro molesto.

Hiro: maldito kai….es el uniko culpable de todo esto.

Kai se encontraba esperando a takao, de repente tocaron a la puerta y decidió abrir, eran sus amigos ke se encontraban felices por todo, era algo irritante para kai, después de un rato takao bajo las escaleras.

Takao: lo siento….los hice esperar mucho…

Tala: anda vayámonos.

Max: y hiro.

Takao: no vendrá con nosotros.

Después de un rato todos se encontraban en la camioneta de brayan, todos se encontraban callados, takao se encontraba al lado de kai, kien este lo tomaba de la mano, brayan se encontraba manejando muy rápido y a su lado se encontraba tala diciéndole mas bien ordenándole ke no manejase tan rápido, y por otro lado se encontraba max junto a maicol kien este no perdía ninguna oportunidad para halagarlo o coketearle.

Takao: vamos chicos no estén así, se supone ke es un viaje para pasarla bien.

Tala: por ke no pones un tema de conversación.

Maicol: vamos tala, mejor por ke no nos dices cuando es la boda – decía un con una sonrisa en el rostro-

Brayan: ke te importa.-decía un poko molesto, y eso provoco ke todos se rieran-

Después de unas cuantas horas de viaje todos se encontraban algo aburridos y como a todos ya tenían hambre decidieron bajar a comer a un restaurante ke se encontraba a las afuras de una ciudad, casi todos ya se encontraban en el menos max y maicol.

En el restaurante los demás se encontraban cada kien con su respectivas parejas sentados esperando lo ke ordenaron, kai y takao seguían tomado de la mano.

Tala: vamos chicos ke no se pueden soltar aunke sea un momento.

Brayan: déjalos – dijo besándolo-

Takao: y tu ke dices tala je je je.

Brayan: ke tanto aran esos dos, por ke se tardan tanto.

Tala: vamos amor, es cosa de enamorados no lo crees así takao.

Takao: claro ke si, se nota ke maicol se muere por max.

Tala: no obstante, max no se nota ke lo kiera.

Kai: no se metan en esas cosas.

Brayan: si tiene razón kai.

Tala: pero brayan.

Takao: yo creo ke necesitan un enpujonsito…

Kai: takao –decía viéndolo fijamente, y recibía como respuesta una dulce sonrisa de su novio-

Tala: es cierto kai, solo necesitan un poko de ayuda, y nosotros se las daremos.

Brayan: no puedes obligar a ke alguien kiera a otra persona.

Mientras tanto en el auto.

Maicol: max….tu todavía sientes algo por hiro –decía un poko tembloroso-

Max: solo amistad, me he dado cuenta de ke el nunca me amara, y ke el dueño de si corazón es ray, nada puede cambiar eso..

Maicol: max desde hace mucho tiempo tu me gustas mucho.

Max: no se ke decirte.

Maicol: no kiero ke me respondas enseguida…toma te el tiempo ke kieras..-.solo kiero saber si….kieres intentar una relación conmigo.

Max: yo creo ke……..si –dijo besándolo-

Después de un rato los dos fueron kon los demás chicos, tomados de la mano, los demás se encontraba comiendo sus respectivas comidas, pero se sorprendieron mucho al ke los dos entraban de la mano.

Tala: se los dije.

Maicol: ke era lo ke decías tala –dejo de tra de el, provocando ke el pelirrojo se asustase y abrazara a su novio-

Los seis se encontraban comiendo.

Takao: ahora tenemos otra razón por celebrar.

Brayan: si, tienes razón en un rato vuelvo –dijo yéndose a su camioneta-

Tala: takao, has pensado en casarte con kai.

Takao: mmm…

Tala: lo esta dudando kai je.

Takao: claro ke lo he pensado, pero es muy rápido no lo crees amor.

Kai: si, es muy rápido.

Takao: y tu ke dices tala, has pensado en casarte con brayan.

Tala: pues para ke vean ke soy buena onda, yo si les responderé mas claro, yo y brayan ya estamos empezando a hablar de matrimonio, je pronto recibirán la invitación.

Takao: ke sincero…

Después de una pequeña espera brayan regresó, con una botella del mejor wiski. Al ver ke todos ya habían acabado de comer ordeno unas vasos para wiski.

Tala: je si ke celebraremos en grande.

Brayan: claro – dijo sentándose junto a su tala-

Mesero: a ki esta lo ke pidió señor.

Brayan: déjalo y lárgate – al parecer el mesero obedeció-

Después de unos cuantos discursos todos se encontraban bebiendo.

Kai: sabe bien.

Brayan: a ke te refieres con eso.

Tala: no empiecen.

Takao solo sonreía al igual ke todos, cuando se fueron a la camioneta se dieron cuenta de ke se encontraban borrachos casi todos menos tala y takao.

Tala manejaba y junto a el se encontraba takao, la noche era preciosa, los deas iban diciendo cual quier estupidez y riéndose por todo.

Takao: por ke no buscamos un hotel.

Tala: no, seria desperdiciar el tiempo.

Brayan: sabes tala te amo mucho – decía gritándole desde los asientos traseros-

Tala: si yo también mi kerido brayan.

Takao: tienen una bonita relación no.

Tala: si, pero tu igual, se nota ke kai te kiere mucho.

Takao: bueno pues si. Ke te párese si paras un momento en una gasolinera, lo ke pasa es ke -se le acercaba mas a tala- bueno kiero envolver algo, es un regalo para kai-

Tala: bien, también yo kisese darle algo a brayan –decía en susurro-

Kai: tanto le dices a mi novio.

Brayan: vamos díganos también.

Tala: es nuestro secreto.

Brayan: sabes kai, te amo – decía dándole un beso en la mejilla-

Kai: si yo también te amo brayan

Esos comentarios hicieron ke takao y tala se enojaran un poko, a brayan y kai pensaban ke sus novios se veían hermosos cuando se encojaban.

Kai: vamos takao…tu sabes a la perfección ke te amo.

Brayan: si tala, solo fue una broma.

Tala: baya bromitas.

Después de unas cuantas horas se encontraban en una gasolinera solo tala y takao, comprando en un pekeño supermercado.

De repente el celular de takao empezó a sonar.

Takao: perdona tala, en un momento estoy contigo.

Conversación telefónica:

Takao: hola…

Ray: hola, hiro me dio tu numero.

Takao: ray, me siento muy feliz de ke me ayas llamado, pero por ke te fuiste de la ciudad amigo.

Ray: no me he ido, takao tengo muchas cosas ke contarte.

Takao: si yo también, sabes ya tengo novio.

Ray: si, pues dime kien es el afortunado.

Takao: no kiero decírtelo por teléfono.

Ray: yo tampoco, yo también tengo novio. Ke te párese si nos vemos mañana en nuestro restaurante favorito.

Takao: no puedo, me encuentro en un viaje con mi novio, ke te párese si después yo te llamo.

Ray: ya conoces mi número.

Takao: si, gracias a ti, bueno tengo ke colgar, fue un placer hablar contigo.

Ray: como kuando vas a regresar.

Takao: creo ke en diez dias, pero no es seguro. Yo te escribo o te llamo para ponernos de acuerdo ok.

Ray: ke te la pases bien.

Takao: asta pronto.

Takao luego fue con tala.

Tala: se te nota feliz, kien te hablo.

Takao: fue ray, tu sabes ke lo considero como un hermano.

Tala: bueno, ya no te are preguntas de esa llamada, ahora vámonos ya están listos los dos regalos.

Los dos empezaron a caminar asía la camioneta, pero al ver ke brayan y kai se encontraban esperándolos caminaron mas a prisa.

Brayan: vamos tala, no estés molesto conmigo. – Dijo tomándolo de la cintura-

Tala: mmm…ja…

Kai: takao, tu sabes ke te amo, y no soporto ke estés molesto conmigo –dijo abrazándolo-

Takao: como puedes pensar ke yo estaría molesto contigo.

Tala: si es lo mismo ke yo digo. Bueno ya ahí ke subir.

Takao: o sino se no ara tarde.

Cuando ya se encontraban manejando todo era paz y silencio, max y se encontraba dormido en los brazos de maicol, kai se encontraba recargado a la ventana dormido, brayan se encontraba dormido en las piernas de kai.

Takao: valla, ke todos se encuentran agotados.

Tala: deberías dormirte tu también.

Takao: no, no podría dejarte a ti manejando toda la noche.

Tala: nadie hablo de ke manejase toda la noche, cuando me de sueño me estsionare por ahí, y me pasare atrás con brayan y me dormiré.

Takao: en ese caso are lo mismo ke tu. Tala creo ke ya has manejado lo suficiente, no te preocupes yo manejare.

Tala: esta bien – dijo parando el auto-

Después de ke se cambiaron de lugar, siguieron con su camino. Al mismo tiempo en un lugar distante a donde se encontraba ellos se encontraba ray en la casa kinomiya desde hace ya un buen rato hablando con el mayor de los kinomiyas.

Ray: me da mucho gusto ke tu si estés en la ciudad.

Hiro: por ke lo dices.

Ray: lo ke pasa es ke he llamado a casi todos, pero no responden.

Hiro: no te preocupes.

Ray: ke te párese si mañana nos divertimos tu y yo.

Hiro: si será genial.

**Continuara……**

**Su-chan: espero ke les aya gustado.**

**Kai: para tu información yo no me encoracho.**

**Takao: ya no se pelen.**

**Su-chan: si como digas.**

**Takao: y komo te ha ido niña.**

**Su-chan: pues bien. y ustedes.**

**Takao: igual.**

**Su-chan: se les nota aburridos.**

**Kai: solamente es por tu presencia.**

**Su-chan: ke malo, ke no puedes ser aunke sea una vez cortes conmigo.**

**Kai: por ke no kiero.**

**Takao: ja ja ja.**

**Su-chan: ojala les aya justado, y les pido una disculpa por tantos dias de retraso, pero a ki esta despues de tanto tiempo, dedicado a Kaira, y a Fantasma. **

**Por favor lean mi otro episodio ke se llamara: TAKAO NO ME LO KITES….**

**Bueno asta la proxima.**

**Con mucho cariño su amiga suichi Ivanov**

**POR SIEMPRE KON KAI-SAMA Y TAKA-CHAN**


	5. Capitulo 5: Takao no me lo kites

**su-chan: hola.**

**Takao: hola.**

**Su-chan: como has estado.**

**Takao: muy bien.**

**Su-chan: y ke me cuentas.**

**Takao: yo nada. Ha por cierto mi kai no es un borracho.**

**Su-chan: en serio 00**

**Takao: es un mal concepto, además el es muy…kai…**

**Su-chan: y yo ke kieres ke haga…a demás no crees ke es gracioso verlo borracho.**

**Takao: baka.**

**Su-chan: bueno después de la pequeña discusión con mi kerido amigo takao, a ki les traigo este episodio ke lo disfruten. Con mucho cariño para Fantasmita y Kaira.**

**Ojale sea de su agrado.**

"**TAKAO NO ME LO KITES"**

Los rayos del sol alumbraban una camioneta, ke se encontraba a la mitad de un pequeño bosque, seis chicos se encontraban durmiendo algo incómodos, pero felices junto a las personas ke kerian.

El chico de cabellos color lavanda, ya se encontraba despierto, el joven condujo un buen rato asta ke los demás despertasen.

Takao: brayan…mmm…todavía falta mucho.

Brayan: un poko.

Tala: ya me aburrí – dijo dándole un pequeño beso a brayan-

Brayan: yo no puedo hacer nada.

Kai: la verdad es ke es muy aburrido el camino, sin nada ke mirar.

Max: yo tengo hambre.

Takao: yo también.

Mientras tanto, en la ciudad se encontraba sentado en una banca del parke un joven de cabellos negros kon su ropa típica de su país, cuando llego un joven mas alto ke el y el color de ojos carmín se alegro mucho, y joven de cabellos negros tomo la mano de hiro y caminaron un buen rato por todo el parke, el joven de tez blanca se le notaba un pequeño sonrojo, pero fue inorado por el moreno.

Cuando llegaron los seis amigos a su destino se pusieron muy felices, max y maicol fueron a reservar las habitaciones, takao abrazo por detrás al bicolor y le entrego una caja de regalo, tala solo beso a brayan y le entrego una caja pequeña, el bicolor tomo la mano del moreno y se lo llevo a un lugar mas privado, desde ahí se podía observar una catarata.

Takao: ya estamos solos ahora ábrelo – dijo impaciente-

Kai: esta bien – dijo abriendo el regalo y dándole a su novio una sonrisa encantadora, de la caja sako un bonito peluche de dranzer, el muñeco se le notaban algunas fallas- es hermoso – a takao le impresiono oír esas palabras de la boca de kai- tu lo hiciste para mi, nunca me habían hecho esto.

Takao: espero ke te guste.

Kai: takao te amo, claro ke me gusta, sabes por ke…..por ke mi lindo ángel lo hizo para mi, takao yo keria decirte algo – dijo algo dudoso-

Takao: es algo malo – dijo con un poko de miedo-

Kai: bueno yo – el bicolor saco una caja ke se encontraba en unos de sus bolsillos, el joven se arrodillo y tomo la mano de takao- ke la hermosa naturaleza sea mi confidente para pedirte…te kieres casar conmigo.

Takao: yo no se ke decir…claro ke si te amo kai.

El bicolor lo beso tan apasionadamente ke todo el ke lo viese desearía ser el moreno, los dos se encontraban muy abrazado. El bicolor suavemente le coloco un hermoso anillo al moreno.

Kai: mira takao, he pensado mucho en la vez ke me comentaste sobre un hijo y…yo me he tomado la molestia…mas bien…tu kisieras tener un hijo, mira mis investigadores me dieron esto – dijo dándole un pequeño brasco- es para ke un hombre pueda tener hijos….

Takao: me encantaría….je.

Kai: bueno olvidémonos de eso, aki solo importas tú.

Takao: por ke no vamos con los demás.

Kai: olvidemos de ellos por un momento – dijo besándole el cuello-

Takao: amor, no podemos vinimos con ellos.

Los dos jóvenes fueron a la resección del hotel, donde se encontraban sus amigos tomando un poko de te en la sala de espera, cuando los otros se dieron cuenta de la presencia del bicolor y la del peliazul se les notaba una cara muy picara. El bicolor y el moreno se encontraban tomados de la mano.

Tala: por ke tardaron.

Brayan: mi kerido tala, ke no te das cuenta de ke se nos han adelantado.

Tala: no por mucho – dijo besándolo-

Kai: cuantas habitaciones pediste max.

Max: párese ke a los dos les gusta mucho andar de la mano he – dijo en broma-

Kai: pues ke esperabas somos novios – dijo molesto-

Max: bueno ya no te enojes, solo kedaban dos habitaciones.

Maicol: mira nos tomamos la libertad de poner tus cosas y las takao en distintas habitaciones, mira decidimos todos ke brayan, tu y yo dormiremos juntos, y ellos en otra habitación.

Takao: por mi no hay problema.

Kai: pues si tu no lo tienes yo menos.

Takao: hace mucho frió. – el bicolor lo abrazo para darle calor-

Tala: max, takao, por ke no vamos de compras mientras ellos acomodan las cosas.

Takao: si, yo kiero comprar, nos vemos al rato amo – dijo dándole un beso a kai en la boca-

Los tres chicos se fueron de compras, después de una hora tala se había comprado un bonito atuendo de ranchero, el vestía un pantalón de mezclilla, con una gabardina y unas botas, takao vestía un pantalón de mezclilla, una playera negra de manga larga, unos tenis azules y un paliacate en su cuello, y el rubio vestía un pantalón de vestir negro, un suéter azul marino, y una bufanda blanca, claro y nos zapatos negras. Tala les pidió ke tomaran un café los tres, cuando se pusieron cómodos adentro del restaurante vieron ke habían paparaczis.

Reportero: acaban de entrar tala, el famoso cantante de Rusia acompañado de la máxima celebridad de la literatura el joven takao, ambos van acompañados de la gran celebridad de browey max.

Tala se dio cuenta de ke los seguían y solamente grito "no doy entrevista", a lo ke los reporteros solo comentaron "tenia ke ser ruso" cuando los reporteros se fueron y los dejaron empaz, los tres chicos se encontraban tomando un buen café, todas las mujeres ke pasaban por ahí y veían por la gran ventana del restauran a los tres chicos se kedaban boquiabiertas por los tres jóvenes ke se veían muy guapos con esos a atuendos.

Tala: se les ve muy bien esos atuendos.

Los dos: gracias. A ti igual.

Tala: por ke no platicamos de algo mas interesante, vamos los tres creo ke somos amigos, y los amigos se dicen todo – dijo como un niño-

Max: si, por ke no hacemos esto, uno de nosotros pregunta algo y los otros responden.

Takao: por mi esta bien.

Tala: antes de eso, yo…miren yo…yo casi no me llevaba con ustedes y comprendo ke no soy completamente de su agrado.

Takao: no digas eso, tú eres nuestro amigo y punto.

Max: si, y como lo dijiste los amigos se cuentan cosas no, bien empecemos.

Tala: yo primero, por ke te fijaste en ka, y tu de maicol.

Max: maicol, es muy bueno…y guapo y comprensivo….además me kiere mucho

Takao: antes pensaba ke kai era muy frió, y ke nadie le demostraba tanto amor, pensaba ke era un ser sin sentimientos pero el es todo para mi, poko a poko logre comprender ke el me gustaba mucho al principio no lo aceptaba, por ke sabia ke el no me aria caso, pero el me hizo ver muchas cosas, y a ti por ke te gusta brayan.

Tala: bueno –dijo con pena- el y yo crecimos juntos en la abadía, yo siempre lo he querido, al parecer kai sabia todo y por esa razón siempre me dejaba solo con brayan, pero el antes salía con muchas chavas y eso me hacia sentir demasiado triste, el pensar ke muchos han pasado por su cama es demasiado triste, era un día de invierno en Japón, se encontraba nevando y yo me había ido a embriagar con kai bueno por lo menos ese era el plan, cuando nos encontrábamos en el bar. Descubrí ke kai me había tendido una trampa por ke ahí se encontraba brayan y kai salio diciendo tengo otra cosa ke hacer, nos dejo solos y brayan me dijo todo lo ke sentía por mi, desde hace tres años somos novios.

Takao: yo llevo poco tiempo con mi kerido kai, me gustaría mucho tener una relación como la tuya.

Max: si, tala….tu y brayan son la pareja ideal.

Tala: no es cierto.

Max: claro ke si, los dos se conocen de una forma muy especial.

Tala: la verdad es ke si.

Takao: esta bueno el café je je – dijo un poko distraído-

Tala: takao yo kiero saber…bueno…tu ya lo hiciste con kai.

Takao: si –dijo con la cara roja- y tu.

Tala: es de esperarse no, si y yo no diría solo una vez je je. Y tu max.

Max: es demasiado pronto para eso. Por cierto takao se te ve muy alegre a ke se debe.

Tala: y esa sortija – dijo algo ansioso-

Takao: pues…kai me propuso matrimonio, me siento muy feliz.

Max: lo debes estar, por fin se han cumplido tus deseos, recuerdo cuando kai te gritaba por ke no hacías una maniobra bien, y cuando el se iba tu te ponías a llorar como un niño.

Takao: he estado pensado ke, nosotros no podemos darles un hijo a las personas ke keremos – dijo algo triste, el francamente pensaba ke el frasco ke le dio kai no servia-

Tala: eso es cierto, pero te imaginas a brayan cambiando un pañal, eso no es lo suyo.

Max: pues eso si ja.

Mientras tanto en el bar. del hotel, se encontraban tres chicos con las ropas de siempre, los tres chicos ya estaban acostumbrados al frió, los tres se encontraban tomando unos cuantos sorbos de wiski.

Maicol: brayan pide otra cosa.

Brayan: a mi me gusta esto…mira toma –dijo dándole un vaso-

Kai: y por ke estamos celebrando.

Brayan: mi kerido kai, no se necesita brindar para consentirse.

Kai: y tu talita no crees ke se enoje por ke lo desobedeciste – dijo sarcásticamente-

Brayan: de ke me hablas, y tu ángel no se molestara –dijo igual sarcásticamente- no crees ke tu ángel en ese estado no se kiera acostar contigo.

Kai: ya cállate.

Maicol: vamos chicos no se peleen y vamos a buscar a los demás.

Brayan: bien vamos.

Los tres jóvenes apenas ponían ponerse de pie, caminaron un poko tambaleándose, los tres habían llegado a una pisana, en la cual se cayeron y los paramédicos del hotel los tuvieron ke cargar asta llegar a su habitación.

Cuando los tres chicos llegaron al hotel, se enteraron de todo y subieron muy rápido a ver como se encontraban sus novios, los tres se encontraban profundamente dormidos, en ambas camas.

Cada uno se le acerco a su novio, tala tomo la mano de brayan.

Tala: nunca aprenderás verdad.

Brayan: ya no me regañes Alondra…eres muy mala conmigo, y yo lo mucho ke hago por ti – dijo dormido-

Tala al oír eso salio de la habitación muy triste, el joven se encontraban llorando en la habitación ke le tocaba compartir con los demás, takao y max entraron a la habitación donde se encontraba tala, cuando este les vio entrar dirigió su mirada para el techo, el joven no le gustaba ke lo vieran llorar.

Takao: vamos tala – dijo acercándose mas a el- deseguro nombro a su madre o algo así – dijo tratando de ke su amigo dejara esa mascara de tristeza-

Max: tala tu lo conoces bien y sabes todo de el.

Tala: claro ke no, lo conozco bien y se ke ese nombre no se lo he oído, ese nombre a de ser de la mujer ke es dueña de su corazón – dijo mostrando sus lagrimas a los demás-

Takao: bueno/ tala se encuentra llorando, yo nunca lo he visto de esa manera pero me siento muy impotente, como si no pudiera decirle nada y dejarlo ke se ahogue con su dolor, max al parecer siento lo mismo, su mirada solo es de lastima, las piernas me tiemblan…y sin kerer avanzo hacia el y lo abrazo, tratando ke el sienta un poko de protección en mis brazos, max a cambiado su mirada y ahora lo ve como un amigo y lo toma de la mano en muestra de ke el no se encuentra solo, me siento muy….incapaz de dar amor/

Al otro día a tala se le veía muy molesto, takao desde temprano fue a ver a kai, los dos se encontraban abrasados, takao se encontraba temblando por una extraña razón, y cada vez mas se aferraba a la chaqueta de kai.

Kai: ke te pasa amor – dijo muy preocupado-

Takao: no es nada, solo ke tengo mucho frió.

El bicolor tomo las manos del peliazul y las empezó a frotar, cuando ya se encontraba mas relajado solo lo abrazo. El moreno sentía mucha protección en sus brazos, kai siempre iba a cuidar de takao, como su niño.

Takao: amor…no kiero meterme en asuetos ke no me corresponden, pero kien es alondra, tala se encuentra muy triste – dijo algo triste-

Kai: Alondra…brayan lo dijo ayer inconscientemente, bueno amor ella es la hermana mayor de brayan, el casi nunca habla de ella, mira lo ke pasa es ke antes ella lo sobreprotegía y lo regañaba por todo como ahora lo hace tala, pero desgraciadamente ella murió en un accidente, era de esperarse ke se acordara de su hermana, puesto ke kuando éramos niños una vez el se cayo a un lago y le dijo lo mismo ke tala le dijo, y el respondió igual como lo hizo ayer. A el nunca le gusta ke hablen de su hermana. – Dijo abrazando mas a takao-

Takao: dejemos ke ellos se arreglen.

Kai: por ke no vamos a otra habitación.

Takao: claro.

Los dos se fueron, cuando entraron a la habitación y se dieron cuenta de ke no había nadie mas ke ellos, kai empezó ser muy cariñoso, el ruso empezó a besar a su novio, y este también le correspondía, ente tantas palabras de amor se fueron asta la cama, después de un largo tiempo los dos se encontraban agotados, y solo cubiertos por unas sabanas, takao se encontraba recostado en el pecho de kai.

De repente tala entro muy feliz, pero se puso completamente rojo al verlos en esa posición.

Tala: perdón, solo venia a hablar con takao, pero será después.

Tala salio de la habitación muy rojo, al pasar diez dias los seis chicos regresaron a su hogar, era tarde y el bicolor y el peliazul ya se encontraban el la kasa kinomiya sentados en un sillón, cansados de su largo viaje.

Takao: kai, tengo ke salir, no tardare…

Kai: pero si apenas llegamos, y ya kieres salir.

Takao: es ke me kede de ver con un amigo, ayer me hablo y me preocupe mucho por el tono de su voz, estaré un momento en le parque, no tardare.

Kai: si no keda otro remedio.

Takao salio de su casa rumbo al parque, el bicolor noto ke a un lado de el se encontraba el teléfono de su amado takao, pero en estos momentos solo keria descansar, el teléfono empezó a sonar pero el bicolor no le hizo caso.

En el parque, un chino esperaba ansioso la llegada de su amigo, el chino saco su celular y escribía un mensaje, ke no se dio cuenta de ke takao se encontraba detrás de el.

Takao: a kien tanto le escribes – alegre-

Ray: a ti – dijo volteándose a ver a su amigo-

Takao se le lanzo como saludo, después de ke ray se volviera a incorporar.

Ray: y todo salio bien en tu viaje.

Takao: si, ese mucho tiempo ke no nos vemos.

Ray: si, por cierto en donde se encuentra tu teléfono, no lo traes por ke no me respondiste ningún mensaje.

Takao: en mi kasa con kai.

Ray: a ke te refieres…pero si el no me dijo ke vendría hoy de su viaje de negocios.

Takao: cuales negocios, además a ti sin ofender a ti por ke te tiene ke avisar.

Ray: por ke es mi novio.

Takao: ke / como si fueran dagas sus palabras/ -el moreno se dejo caer al suelo-

Ray: estas bien –ayudándolo a ke se parara-

Takao: no insistas no me parare, es tas jugando verdad, ray sabes ke no me agradan tus chistes.

Ray: pero yo no he dicho nada ke no sea verdad. Kai es m i novio, incluso tu hermano lo sabe, y el y yo estamos viviendo juntos.

Takao: ERES UN MENTIROSO –llorando-

Ray: yo no entiendo cual es el motivo de tu enojo, ke te pasa.

Takao: no puedo creer ke sea tu novio cuando TAMBIEN ES EL MIO.

Ray: de ke demonios hablas.

Takao: si, el hizo una fiesta para celebrar ke somos novios, pero ahora veo ke solo fui su burla – el moreno se paro del suelo y se limpio las lagrimas-

Ray/ comprendo ke kai, no me kiere pero yo…no kiero estar lejos de el, probablemente solo haya estado jugando con takao, por ke el me abrió sus puertas de su departamento y a el no, si eso debe ser, de todos modos no dejare de kererlo, somos humanos y todos cometemos errores, kien no los acometido/ takao tu siempre para todos has sido el numero uno – un poko frió- a ti todos te kieren – ray se puso de rodillas frente a takao, tomándolo de la cintura y escondiendo su rostro- por favor –llorando y suplicando- NO ME LO KITES, TU TIENES TODO PARA SER FELIZ, TODOS TE KIEREN Y YO NO TENGO NADA POR FAVOR NO ME LO KITES.

En la kasa kinomiya el bicolor se había artado del sonido del teléfono, el joven tomo bruscamente el teléfono y vio ke aparecían cuatro mensajes en la pantalla, el chico abrió los mensajes y al ver kien los mandaba tomo sus llaves de su carro y se fue.

Takao no sabia ke decir, no sabia si hacerlo sufrir a su mejor amigo, o ke el sufriese, takao se limpio nuevamente la cara y levanto a ray.

Takao: no te preocupes –limpiando la cara del neko- como tu lo dijiste yo soy el numero un – desesperadamente sonreía- no te preocupes yo saldré de la vida de kai.

Ray: se ke es muy egoísta de mi parte, pedirte ke dejes a la persona ke amas, pero no tienes idea lo ke siento por el, gracias – abrazándolo-

Takao: pero eso si, seguiremos siendo amigos me lo prometes – susurrándole al oído-

Ray: te lo prometo / siento sus lágrimas en mi hombro, no se ke debo decirle, takao si tan solo no te hubieses enamorado de otra persona esto seria mas fácil, es tan triste pedirte ke lo olvidas, me siento como si yo fuera el causante de tu llanto/

Takao: no llores – lo tomo de la cara- ya no llores, tu eres fuerte.

El bicolor vio la escena y se dirigió corriendo a donde se encontraban, los dos miraban a kai con odio.

Kai: tu ke mierda haces aquí –refiriéndose a ray-

Takao: TE ODIO HIWATARI, SOLO FU TU MALDITA BURLA, ERES UNA MIERDA AMBULANTE, NO SABES CUANTO TE DETESTO, adios ray – dijo besando una de las mejillas de ray-

Kai: no es lo ke tu crees, takao yo te amo, no a este.

Takao: PARA KE MIERDA TE SIGO ESCUCHANDO SI CADA PALABRA KE SALE DE TU BOCA ES MENTIRA.

Takao salio corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos, kai iba a correr al lado de su amado takao pero fue detenido por las suaves manos de ray.

Ray: no vallas –triste-

Kai: tu kien eres para decirme lo ke tengo ke hacer, TE DIJE KE YA NUNCA KERIA SEGUIR CONTIGO.

Ray: pero yo te amo.

Kai: ME AMAS, SI ME AMARAS NO ME ESTORBARIS, TU ERES EL CULPABLE DE KE MI ANGEL SE ALEJE DE MI – con el puño serrado le dio un fuerte golpe a ray dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo-

**Continuara...**

**Su-chan: hola takao.**

**Takao: sin comentarios.**

**Su-chan: no estés molesto.**

**Takao: no pienso decir nada y compermiso tengo cosas ke hacer –sale-**

**Kai: no has visto a takao.**

**Su-chan: no le hablo al dos caras.**

**Kai: por tu estupida historia takao se enojo.**

**Su-chan: y tu ke esperabas genio, pero de todos modos tu tienes la culpa.**

**Kai: no me interesa tus palabras.**

**Su-chan: si lo ke digas dos caras.**

**Su-chan: espero ke les aya gustado, por favor dejen sus comentarios.**

**Próximo capitulo: "cuanto eres capaz de soportar por la persona ke amas"**

**POR SIEMPRE CON KAITO-SAMA Y TAKA-CHAN**


	6. Capitulo 6: cuando lloras por alguien

**Suichi: hola, espero ke se encuentren bien…..decidí cambiar el titulo de este episodio, bueno espero ke sea de su agrado.**

**Dedicatorias: a todos lo ke se atreven a leer je. Kaira y a Fantasma.**

**Su-chan: hola kai.**

**Kai: ya cállate –muy pero muy molesto-**

**Su-chan: ke genio, ayer dormiste en un hotel verdad.**

**Kai: ya cállate.**

**Su-chan: bueno, entonces ya no me hables.**

**Suichi: valla ke el ruso si se enojo, pero ke mas da no?**

"**CUANDO LLORAS POR ALGUIEN"**

Corro, corro sin mirar atrás, mis ojos no paran de llorar, ke vida la mía, es injusto….todo es injusto, ahora me doy cuenta de ke no existen nada de sentimientos, las palabras solo se dicen por conveniencia, no ahí nada ke me detenga, mis piernas me kieren traicionar, al kerer detenerse para oír mas mentiras, llorar es la única salida ke me keda, todo se nubla en mi vista, todo se ve sin vida y recuerdo todo lo ke he vivido, me siento traicionado, como si todos estuviesen en mi contra, como si no hubiere ser humano sin sentimientos, mis pensamientos se cruzan, y solo puedo ver en mi mente a esos dos, llenos de amor y todo en su vida es rosa….nunca habría pensado en lo celoso ke puedo ser, pero ke mas da, hay personas ke dicen ke es mejor pelear por la persona ke amas, pero yo no me siento con ánimos de querer hacerlo….por fin de tanto correr llego a mi único en donde me siento un poco mejor, me encuentro en mi casa frente a la puerta principal, antes de entrar mas lagrimas salen de mis ojos. Entro y no encuentro a nadie, nadie ke me preste un poco de su atención, yo soy fuerte, soy el numero uno, como lo dijo ray, yo soy fuerte y pronto me repondré, y volveré a sonreírle al mundo, además solo es un chico, y no hay nada ke me impida ver a otras personas, soy un idiota al pensar en tantas estupideces…

El joven peliazul se encontraba frente al teléfono el cual se encontraba sonando, en la pantalla del aparato se veía un numero, el moreno solo se fue a su habitación, dejando ke la contestadora se encargara de todo, subió a su habitación y se dejo caer en su cama, veía toda su habitación, en su escritorio se encontró con una foto, donde el y el bicolor se encontraba juntos abrazados, y se les notaba felices. La cara del moreno era un mar de lágrimas.

Takao.- maldita foto.

Las palabras del peliazul eran con odio, el moreno solo veía al techo, por su mente pasaban muchos recuerdos felices, el moreno cerro sus ojos impidiendo ke sus lagrimas salieran, el moreno se kedo dormido en su habitación.

Mientras tanto, en el departamento de kai, un joven de cabellos negros se encontraba inconciente, en una cama, el bicolor se encontraba viendo el cielo cubierto de estrellas desde su ventana, el joven se encontraba recargando su cabeza en el marco de la ventana.

El joven ke se encontraba en la cama poco a poco empezó a abrir los ojos, y se encontró con la imagen del bicolor llorando, viendo fijamente el cielo, como si temiera ser visto, el neko se paro un poco cansado, y solo abrazo al bicolor por la espalda.

Ray.- lo siento.

Por la cara de el neko, salían lagrimas, el bicolor no reaccionaba, solo seguía mirando la ventana, el bicolor sentía su espalda mojada, las lagrimas de ray lo mojaban, sentía su respiración agitada, y diciendo una y otra vez un lo siento, el bicolor raciono a los acontecimientos ke se deban, y se volteo a ver a neko, el neko le sonrió, aunque sonreía no dejaban de caer lagrimas, el bicolor limpio sus lagrimas.

Kai.- no llores /ray yo…soy un egoísta…..tu diste todo por mi, al igual ke mi takao/

La voz del bicolor sonaba triste, los ojos carmín del ruso estaban a punto de derramar más lágrimas, pero no lloro.

Kai.- te he causado mucho daño, como se lo he causado a takao, no se si es un buen momento para decirte ke nunca te ame….

Fue interrumpido por los suaves labios de el neko, el bicolor no comprendía el por ke, pero no hizo nada, paresia ke se encontraba inmóvil, su cuerpo lo sentía pesado.

Ray.- yo te amo, no me importa ke me digas ke no me amas, yo solo kiero estar a tu lado….

El sol se encontraba en su esplendor, el mayor de los kinomiyas se encontraba desayunando, y al darse cuenta de ke su hermano todavía no bajaba, decidió ir a su habitación, el sabia ke en estos días, su hermano tenia ke despertarse temprano puesto ke se encontraba atrasado en su trabajo, y tenia ke publicar su nueva obra en tan solo el resto del mes.

Hiro se encontraba en la habitación de su hermano, vio ke su hermano solo se encontraba viendo el techo de su habitación, como si no existiera cosa mas importante ke el techo, el mayor se dio cuenta de ke el peliazul se la había pasado llorando, los ojos del moreno se encontraba rojos y artos de llorar.

Hiro.- baka

Todo sonido era ignorado por el peliazul, al darse cuenta de ke ya hace un buen rato ke su hermano le había estado hablando, dirigió su mirada a donde se encontraba hiro.

Takao.- ke haces aquí –triste-

Hiro.- ke te pasa, por ke no has bajado como siempre.

Takao.- estoy cansado….ya sabes el viaje, todo – contestaba de una forma muy simple-

Hiro.- no es normal ke actúes de esa manera.

Takao.- ya te lo dije, estoy cansado, y tengo sueño….kiero dormir.

Hiro.- crees ke durmiendo solucionaras tus problemas (justo al clavo)

Takao.- como te lo dije tengo sueño.

Hiro.- hiwatari te ha estado hablando tantas veces ke ya perdí la cuenta, no se ke problemas tengas con el, pero no deberías ser egoísta, tienes a muchas personas preocupándose por ti, y ke me dices de tus queridos lectores, nos los aras esperar mucho verdad?

Takao.- tu – su voz casi do se oía- tu lo sabias y por eso no me lo dijiste – con un tono serio y triste-

Hiro.- takao, tu no eres un niño, para ke yo te este diciendo todo.

Takao.- pero eres mi hermano – molesto-

Hiro.- pero esa situación no me compromete.

Takao.- permitiste ke se burlaran de mi, permitiste ke yo creyera todas sus mentiras, o ke…..tu también te burlabas de mi – por su cara caían lagrimas-

Hiro.- baka, no te lo dije por ke hiwatari es el debió hacerlo, si no te negare ke no esta enterado, pero no fue por tu ruso, fue por ray, el se encuentra tan segado como tu, y no dejaba de repetir cuanto lo kiere.

Takao.- me estas tratando de decir ke se lo de.

Hiro.- no, estoy diciendo ke lo olvides, y ke no pierdas a uno de tus mejores amigos por un baka de hiwatari.

Takao.- yo ya renuncie a kai….

Hiro.- eres un cobarde – lo dijo con una voz muy fría, y solo le dedicaba una mirada igual de fría a su hermano-

Takao.- ya lo se – triste- anda puedes burlarte, ya se ke es estupido todo lo ke hice, no obstante kiero mucho a kai, y no kiero estar lejos de el, pero tampoco kiero ke ray se deprima….

Hiro.- ya lo sabia – en su rostro se poso una sonrisa- kai vino en la mañana, pero te encontrabas durmiendo….takao, sabes siempre es mas fácil salir de nuestros problemas de la forma mas fácil, pero nunca pensamos en lo ke de verdad keremos.

Takao.- y ke kieres ke haga – sin ganas de mantener una conversación-

Hiro.- se ke lo ke hizo hiwatari estuvo mal, pero recuerdo ke un pequeño me dijo ke todos se merecen una segunda oportunidad.

Takao.- pero eso seria traicionar a mi mejor amigo.

Hiro.- y prefieres traicionarte.

Justo en donde keria dar hiro, el moreno solo se kedo callado ante el comentario de su hermano, por toda la casa se escucho el timbre sonando, el mayor se disponía a abrir la puerta pero fue detenido por la mano de su hermano, kien se dirigió a abrir.

Cuando abrió y vio kien era, sentía muchas ganas de llorar a abrazar a la persona ke tenia enfrente, pero no lo hizo, solamente miro al suelo, el bicolor ke se encontraba enfrente de el peliazul, solo tomo la barbilla del moreno.

Kai.- yo…se ke con un perdón no vasta, pero ke kieres ke haga.

Takao.- ke es lo ke kieres –apenas y podía hablar-

Kai.- te amo.

El moreno no sabia ke hacer, tenia muchas ganas de abrazarlo, y de decirle ke todo se encontraba bien, pero no fue así por la mente del moreno escuchaba las suplicas del neko, el moreno en un moviendo se separo del ruso y cerro la puerta.

Por el rostro del bicolor caían gotas de agua salada, el bicolor había agachado la mirada, y solo se sostenía con una mano en la puerta, después de varios minutos el bicolor se volteo y empezó a caminar, unas gotas provenientes del cielo cayeron en el, antes de alejarse demasiado de la casa kinomiya volteo, y le dedico una mirada de tristeza como si la puerta fuera a contarle algo al moreno, o como si fuera la ultima vez ke veía esa casa, mientras ke este apreciaba esa casa se soltó una tormenta.

El mayor de los kinomiyas se encontraba sentado en el sofá, junto a su hermano, el menor solo choco con la mirada de su hermano, la garganta de el moreno se le había cerrado, y sus ojos estaban apunto de derramar mas lagrimas.

Takao.- ya se fue – dijo con un tono triste

Hiro.- si ya se fue…..oye takao no te gustaría ir a comer a fuera – tratando de animarlo-

Takao.- no tengo hambre – el peliazul subió la mirada, asta toparse con el techo-

Hiro.- no me digas ke no kieres ir, se ke estas muy deprimido pero si sales te sentirás mejorar, ke esta aki solo pensando.

Takao.- pero por lo menos aki no se van a reír de mi.

Hiro.- nadie se reirá de ti, además si se atreven a reírse yo los golpeare – una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios- yo kiero ke vengas conmigo –era por primera vez ke le hablaba de una manera dulce, era obvio aunque a veces tenían diferencias, se keria mucho (como hermanos)

Takao: de acuerdo vamos – dijo poniéndose de pie-

Este ultimo comentario, hizo ke el mayor se parara y fuera por su abrigo, los dos chicos salieron de su casa, el moreno solo veía la ciudad, como si hubiera estado largo tiempo en otro lugar.

La mirada del moreno recorría todas las calles bueno solo lo ke podían ver sus ojos, el mayor trataba de poner una de sus manos en la espalda de su hermano, pero el peliazul se alejo cuando miro el parque lleno de luces, de muchos colores, y miro ke todo a su alrededor se encontraba decorado, incluso en el parque había una pequeña feria, en los labios del moreno se poso una pequeña pero significativa sonrisa.

Takao.- a donde vamos a comer – dijo animado- yo me muero de hambre – dándole una sonrisa algo pequeña a su hermano- / hiro no me ha gustado ke otras personas se preocupen por mi, y ahora no kiero ke tu lo hagas…pero eso significa ke NO estoy solo…si ya no estoy solo/

Hiro: no te rías solo, o parecerás un completo loco – dijo en un tono serio, pero divertido-

Ese comentario provoco ke los dos jóvenes comenzasen a reír, ahora si como dos locos.

En otro punto de la ciudad, el bicolor había llegado a su departamento el cual era un completo desastre al igual ke su vida, el neko se encontraba arreglando el muy desarreglado departamento como su vida, la mirada del neko era de tristeza, al igual ke la del bicolor.

El neko por una parte sabia ke el no era el amor de su vida, y ke jamás hiciese lo ke hiciese jamás seria su amado, solo seria un compañero, si eso seria en la vida del bicolor, ya se había agobiado de tanto pensar, de tanta tristeza.

Por otra parte el bicolor se encontraba confundido, y no keria estar solo, no sabia si era una mala costumbre de su parte o otra cosa, pero no le gustaba estar solo, tal vez por la difícil infancia ke vivió, era tal vez por eso ke odiaba estar solo, el punto era ke no dejaría ke se fuera de su lado el neko, cuando se encontraba caminando se dio cuenta de muchas cosas, y una cosa era ke no se volvería a kedar solo, pero si le pidiese al neko ke se kedara seria mas difícil para el neko.

El bicolor tomo de la cintura al neko, el corazón del chino comenzó a latir más fuerte, el bicolor se encontraba llorando, y se encontraba mojándole la espalda al chino.

Kai.- no me dejes…..-decía sollozando-

Ray: nunca te dejare – con la voz tranquila, esto provocó ke el bicolor sintiese paz-

Ya habían pasado tres meses desde ke se había visto por ultima vez, algunas veces el bicolor despertaba pronunciando su nombre de su ángel, el moreno a veces se despertaba gritando el nombre de su romeo, el moreno no había podido enamorarse nuevamente, al igual ke el bicolor.

El bicolor se refugiaba en la oficina de su empresa, a veces no salía de ella en días, o solo entraba muy temprano y salía muy tarde, como si le temiese al sol, cuando llegaba a casa siempre era esperado por el neko, con una rica cena, y un buen postre, tenia muchas ganas de ver al moreno, cada día iba a su casa pero siempre era lo mismo el nunca atendía, o cuando hablaba por teléfono el decía su nombre este siempre le colgaba, ultimadamente solo marcaba ese numero ke lo tenia en su corazón, pero ya no pronunciaba palabra alguna, solo se conformaba con tan solo escucharlo, y a veces lloraba en su oficina al notar ke la voz del moreno era alegre, y no soportaba la idea de ke el ya no lo amaba, tan solo fue un bello sueño, o ke era mas feliz sin el, como era posible ke estuvieses en el cielo y luego te mandaran al infierno por tanto tiempo, era como si fuese un pecado ser feliz, si tal vez el destino le había jugado chueco.

El neko desde hace varios minutos ke le estaba hablando a su "novio" pero sin recibir respuesta, ambos se encontraban en el comedor, era de noche y como siempre el bicolor solo llegaba y le daba un pequeño beso en la boca, y para después comer.

Ray.- kai…

El moreno milagrosamente había sobrevivido todo ese tiempo sin estar con la persona ke mas amaba, eran pocos días los ke sonreía, pero estaba recibiendo el apoyo de todos sus amigos, cuando hablaba el bicolor o cuando iba, el moreno solo se encerraba en su habitación y lloraba asta ke no le kedaban mas lagrimas, era una tortura no estar con el bicolor, desde hace unas semanas kno se había librado de una chico, el joven era alto y bien formado, el color de su cabello era castaño, su tez era blanca, y el color de sus ojos eran de color miel, era un doctor, por su puesto ke se lo había presentado el neko.

El peliazul perdono con sinceridad al neko, ya había vuelto hacer hermanos, ambos se contaban todo, y el neko después de salir del hospital en donde trabaja siempre iba a ver a su amigo, pero últimamente se había estado desmayando, y se le antojaba varias comidas exóticas, y su amigo el neko lo había a acompañado para ke fuera a revisarse.

El moreno se le veía feliz, los dos hermanos se había tomado el día y decidieron rentar unas películas y mirarlas en casa, junto con unas buenas bebidas y unas palomitas, el moreno también se encontraba esperando la llamada del hospital, para ver ke era lo ke sucedía con el.

Takao.- te están gustando las películas –dijo tomando un sorbo de su coca-cola-

Hiro.- en realidad un poco, creo ke no soy bueno en escoger estas cosas, no crees? – dijo algo bromista, los dos rieron-

Takao.- pues no son tan aburridas, por lo menos no me he dormido – bromeando con su hermano-

El teléfono sonó, y el moreno corrió impacientemente al teléfono, el moreno alzo la bocina con un poco de miedo, pero al escuchar la voz de una enfermera suspiro, y luego escucho todo lo ke le dijo, para luego desmayarse.

El mayor se preocupo, pero cuando reviso la bocina ya había colgado, luego cargo a su hermano y lo recostó en el sofá, después de una hora el moreno comenzó a abrir los ojos, el mayor solo esperaba una explicación.

Hiro: ke te pasa….kien fue el ke llamo….respóndeme – algo angustiado-

Takao.- no te preocupes llamaron de la clínica.

Hiro.- y ke dijeron.

Takao.- bueno…yo….no se como paso, ni tengo una razón lógica para expresártelo…la enfermera me dijo ke eran pocos casos…- dijo algo nervioso-

Hiro.- ke es lo ke te dijo.

Takao.- yo…yo…ESTOY EMBARAZADO- la cara del moreno se torno en un color rojo-

**CONTINUARA.**

**Bueno solo espero ke les aya gustado y ke esperen otro episodio, y ke no se me desesperen, ke a veces no tengo inspiración y para ke llegue, por favor dejen comentarios.**

**Próximo episodio: "la hija de kai…..KATRINA"**

**POR SIEMPRE CON TAKA-CHAN Y KAI-SAMA.**


	7. Capitulo 7: La hija de Kai

**Hola; se que me he demorado demasiado y por eso pido una disculpa, bueno espero que sea de su agrado, dedicado para todos.**

**Cambie el nombre de este episodio, bueno mas bien el nombre espero que les guste.**

"**LA HIJA DE KAI….KAIRA"**

El mayor sentía ke no podía respirar, eran muchas emociones encontradas, uno de sus casos ke tenia se le había complicado, se encontraba muy angustiado en su oficina y solo quería llegar a casa y descansar un poco, pero ahora se sentía sofocado, quizás un poco decepcionado.

No podía negar que se sentía muy mal con esa noticia, pero a la vez se sentía emocionado, desde hace mucho que sus amigos o colegas le comentaban de sus hijos y esos comentarios lo herían de cierto modo.

El moreno no sabia que hacer, solo miraba a su hermano, notaba que la mirada del mayor se encontraba perdida, una pequeña sonrisa se poso en los labios del moreno, solo el hecho de pensar que ya no se encontraba solo era una mayor alegría, no era el hecho de que nadie se preocupara por el, sino que aunque mas que no quisiera, el bicolor siempre se encontraría con el, bueno una parte de el.

Desde hace unos cuantos días que el bicolor se había mudado, a una casa algo grande por alguna razón no quería ir a su gran mansión, a pesar de toda la servidumbre se sentía muy solo, pero ya no quería cometer errores, su antiguo departamento se lo dejo al chino pues este se rehusaba a irse, el bicolor había encontrado a una amiga, ella a pesar de ser su sirvienta era su amiga, un día la joven se encontraba en la calle con harapos y unos pillos se había querido aprovechar de ella, pero en ese preciso momento el bicolor se encontraba caminando y quería desquitarse con alguien y por ello la había defendido, la joven pensó que su amor por fin había llegado pero esa ilusión se había quebrado al darse cuenta que el bicolor a veces lloraba en su habitación, el bicolor solo vivía con su amiga, ella lo había hecho comprender que iba a dar todo por su ángel, y que lo tendría que recuperar de una u otra forma. Ese pensamiento era su prioridad.

Desde varios minutos que toda la casa se encontraba en silencio, el mayor se encontraba en estado de shock, y no sabia que hacer, respiro un poco de aire, y al parecer se tranquilizo un poco, ahora se le notaba furioso.

Hiro: TAKAO.

El moreno volteo a ver a su hermano, el cual se le oía furioso, el peliazul tenia un poco de miedo por los regaños del mayor, cuando eran pequeños el mayor también lo regañaba de una manera muy fea, que provocaran que las piernas del moreno temblaran, y que llorara toda la noche.

Hiro: me has decepcionado –aun molesto- tenias todo, no se que pasa contigo, y no se como paso pero ahora tu tendrás un hijo, eso si que suena una locura, en primera no has MADURADO y ya vas a ser padre, que demonios te pasa, estaba así de conseguir el éxito en tus escritos.

Takao: no veo por que pueda quedarme tan corto del éxito, además yo se que como escritor me falta mucho – relajado- y aunque tu no lo crees me llena de mucha felicidad recibir esta gran noticia.

Hiro: y que piensas a ser – relajándose un poco, y dejándose caer en el sofá- le piensas decir a kai – ya mas relajado-

Takao: la verdad no lo se, no quiero ver lo de nuevo / me muero por verlo pero no se que puedo hacer/

El timbre se escucho, el moreno fue a abrir, al encontrarse con el rubio frente a el un sentimiento de abrasar a su amigo vino, el moreno lo dejo pasar, el mayor al ver que se trataba del rubio lo saludo y subió a su habitación.

El moreno le hizo señas para que se sentara.

Max: veo que te encuentras muy feliz.

Takao: si, pero dime como se encuentra kai.

Desde que no lo veía, siempre le preguntaba a su amigo por su amado, era como un cuento sin fin, solo esperaba que su amigo lo fuera a visitar para que este le contara todo sobre el bicolor.

Max: tiene una nueva sirvienta.

Takao: y es bonita –un poco triste-

Max: es de cabello largo castaño, su tez es blanca, es muy delgada, y sus ojos son cafés, es muy linda y simpática, pero el no muestra intenciones de mantener algo con ella.

Takao: ya veo – con la mirada triste-

Max: pero dime cual es el motivo de que estés tan alegre.

Takao: estoy….estoy esperando un hijo de kai – con las mejillas muy rojas-

El corazón del rubio casi se detiene, no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, no sabia si era verdad o solo era una mentira del moreno, no creía lo que esta oyendo.

Max: eso no puede ser posible.

El moreno le comenzó a explicar todo, el rubio se le notaba alegre por la noticia pero sentía un poco de pena por su amigo, desde hace unos meses el rubio había comprendido que su amigo necesitaba apoyo, y que el le daría todo el apoyo posible.

Los minutos pasaban al igual que las horas, y por lo tanto al igual que los días, el moreno no quería decirle nada al chino pues sabia que si se enteraba de su embarazo el se molestaría, aunque no lo demostraba el neko, el se encontraba muy celoso de su amigo pero había tratado de olvidar, pero no le había funcionado.

La casa kinomiya se encontraba llena de visitas todos los días, una de las habitaciones de la casa se encontraba decorada con muchas cosas para bebe, el moreno no quería saber el sexo de su hijo o hija, por esa razón la habitación era blanca, con muchos juguetes de ambos sexos al igual que ropa, el ambiente era mas tranquilo.

Ya habían pasado seis meses, el moreno no se veía extraño, desde que había visto a su hiwatari no había comido como de costumbre, y se le notaba delgado a pesar de esos meses.

El día era muy soleado, pero fue cubierto por las nubes grises, un chino se encontraba caminando por las calles de la ciudad sin rumbo fijo, al ver que en una esquina se encontraba un puesto de flores decidió comprar unas, y al darse cuenta de que se encontraba muy cerca de la casa del peliazul decidió visitarlo.

El bicolor abrió la puerta y al ver de quien se trataba, no soportaba mirarlo mas, después de todo aunque le ofrecía su apoyo incondicional al chico que se encontraba enfrente este nunca llegaría a amarlo, y por eso cuando el llegaba de visita el siempre se iba a su oficina, el peliazul todavía no le había dicho sobre su estado al chino.

El mayor solo lo saludo, y regreso por su abrigo y se fue, el chino conocía perfectamente esa casa, y fue inmediato a la habitación del peliazul, el moreno se encontraba leyendo un libro recostado en su cama pero al alzar la mirada y encontrarse al neko solo mirándolo con unas flores en la mano no sabia que decir, la sorpresa de al ver lo era tanta que no podía hablar, la garganta del moreno se le había cerrado, no podía ni pasar saliva.

El neko notaba que su amigo se encontraba nervioso, y que le incomodaba algo, se acerco un poco asta quedar sentando junto a su amigo, el chino solo le estiro las flores.

El peliazul se encontraba ausente de la realidad, no sabia como actuar tenia miedo de que otra vez se le alejara su amigo del, tenia que decidir entre el amor de su vida y su mejor amigo, cada vez que pensaba en ello, solo se acostaba en su cama y trataba de olvidarlo.

Al darse cuenta de que su amigo le deba las flores, el peliazul las tomo, y las puso a un lado de el.

Takao: y a que se debe esto – temiendo que el ya supiera todo-

Ray: es por tu libro –sonriendo- cuando me encontraba revisando a un paciente me entere por el radio que tu libro es todo un éxito, y quise felicitarte.

Takao: bueno…este…gracias.

Ray: te noto raro –un poco preocupado-

Takao: no me pasa nada –de una forma algo graciosa-

Ray: veo que estas aburrido.

Takao: no, bueno si te refieras por que estoy leyendo un libro de ciencias….pues tienes toda la razón, ja.

Ray: por que no vamos al cine, o a comer.

Takao: esta bien pero tu manejas si – con una sonrisa en los labios-

Ray: si.

Los dos chicos salieron de la casa, los dos en el auto iban muy callados, era muy extraño en esos dos pues cada vez que se veían platicaban las horas, y no dejaban de hablar ni un solo momento.

En el auto todo era silencio, el chino se dio cuenta de que el moreno se encontraba un poco distraído, y deicidio poner el estero, una de las tantas canción que oyeron, era como un hidno para ellos, y los dos cantaron de una forma algo cómica, que cada auto que los pasaba tenia miedo de que no se encontraran bien de su salud mental.

Al llegar al centro comercial ambos se bajaron y empezaron a recorrer los pasillos, al ir al área del cine, no se podían poner de acuerdo con la película que verían, al ver que casi todas las salas tenían la mismo película decidieron ver esa.

El moreno no se fijo muy bien en titulo de la película, el chino lo tomo del brazo para que observara detalladamente cual película verían, el moreno analizo todo en póster de la película pero no encontraba algo anormal.

Hasta que el chino le señalo las letras de asta abajo que decía "basada en la novela de takao kinomiya" esto provoco que el moreno se le notara muy feliz el sabia que harían una de sus obras en película pero no esperaba que fuera muy rápido, al subir la mirada y al leer el titulo "en lo profundo del bosque" sintió algo de estimación por el mismo.

Los dos chicos compraron sus palomitas y unas sodas, pero al darse cuenta las demás personas se habían reconociéndola presencia del peliazul se formo una multitud, firmo los autógrafos que pudo y pidió que luego les vendría a firmar los autógrafos que quisieran pero que ahora solo quería ver la película.

Al entrar el chino se le acerco al oído y en susurro le dijo "lo bueno que esta oscuro aquí" ambos caminaron a sus lugares, el moreno ya no tenia miedo de confesarle su secreto a ray.

Ahora se sentía mal por no confiar en su amigo, el que había confiado mucho en el peliazul, y sentía que había traicionado un poco su amistad, y le dedico una sonrisa.

Takao: tengo que contarte algo muy importante – en voz muy baja para que no se fueran a molestar los demás-

Ray: pues dime –ansioso por saber la respuesta de su acompañante-

Takao: te lo diré saliendo de aquí – sonriendo-

Ray: esta bien, oye pero dime como de que se trata la película – aprovechando que el moreno se encontraba de mejor humor-

Takao: es de terror, sabes el bosque por la noche es muy tenebroso, también es de amor de una joven que lleva años enamorada de un chico algo popular, de parte de su escuela todos los estudiantes de la universidad de abogados fueron de campamento, y pues ella le confiesa su amor…..y ya pon atención o no querrás que nos saquen.

El neko solo le saco la lengua como un niño, al acabar de ver la película todos los de la sala se encontraba asustados, y llorando, la cinta había causado un gran impacto sobre todos.

El moreno era el único que no se encontraba llorando, al ver a su amigo hecho un mar de lágrimas solo se lo quedo viendo, el chino al darse cuenta de que lo miraba se volteo.

Ray: no me veas llorar…..por que no me lo dijiste….que malo eres mal matar a Marie –refiriéndose a la película-

Takao: pues si te lo decía no le prestarías mucha atención….anda ya vamonos que me muero de hambre.

Ray: bien – un poco molesto por el final-

Takao: es que ya es clásico un final feliz….je

Cuando iban bajando las escaleras, el peliazul no se dio cuenta que había agua y se resbalo jalándose al chino con el.

Al caer, al neko le dolía la cabeza por el fuerte golpe que había recibido, y al sentirse la boca se encontraba sangrando de la nariz, al voltear y ver todo a su alrededor se fijo que una multitud se encontraba rodeándolo, unas enfermeras se encontraban al pendiente del neko, pero al darse cuenta de que habían muchas personas alrededor de alguien se asusto, temía que algo malo le pasara a su amigo.

El chino quieto todos a su paso, y al encontrarse con una mancha algo grande de sangre en el suelo su temor incremento, al ver que llevaban a al peliazul en una camilla su miedo se y so presente, el chino corrió hacia donde se dirigían los camilleros, pero al ver que era demasiado tarde para alcanzarlos corrió al estacionamiento, el chino se encontraba muy asustado y trataba de seguir la ambulancia.

Ray: por favor hiro responde –con el celular en la mano-

Hiro: si dime que paso.

Ray: mira yo y takao entramos a ver una película y al salir nos fijamos y se callo…no se como se encuentra por que al parecer me desmaye por unos segundos, pero estoy muy preocupado me encuentro siguiendo la ambulancia….no se ni a que hospital va, dime algo para que no pierda la concentración.

Hiro: no se que debo decirte….

Ray: se dirige al hospital del centro de la ciudad.

Hiro: boy para aya.

Ray. Ya tengo que colgar, te espero…hiro creo que seria mas conveniente que le avisarás a kai.

El chino colgó con una mirada de profunda tristeza, pero al recordar a su amigo nuevamente volvió a sentirse muy preocupado, al llegar a la sala de espera pregunto como se encontraba pero ninguna enfermera le daba razón alguna, se encontraba caminando de un lado para otro, un doctor que por casualidad era su amigo del neko lo saludo.

Nick: hola ray, tu vienes con takao.

Ray: si, dime que es lo que le pasa.

Nick: si no lo operamos de inmediato perderá a su bebe….

Era como un rayo al chocar con el suelo, la noticiera era algo sorpresiva, el sabia lo que le pediría su amigo, no sabia como reaccionar, solo dijo "es su hijo" el neko se había quedado mudo no sabia que decir, ahora comprendía la actitud de su amigo.

Nick: tu sabes que no es mi especialidad operar….no ahí ningún medico disponible….

Ray: yo lo operare – no muy convencido-

Nick: pues entra y lávate la cara, preparare todo para que estén listos.

Ray: cuando venga su familia avísales por favor.

El chino entro al quirófano, al ver a un moreno lleno de sangre sintió como un tremendo golpe en el estomago que no lo dejaba respirar, solo ver a su amigo en esas condiciones lo ponían muy nervioso, apenas hace unos cuantos días el rubio le había comentado de su supuesto embarazo, pero el neko no lo había querido escuchar, solo pensaba que era una mala broma por parte del gringuito, unas cuantas lagrimas cayeron por su rostro, una de las enfermeras se dio cuenta de que el doctor se encontraba llorando pero esta no dijo nada y preparo todo para que pudieran comenzar.

Un joven con una coleta entro al hospital muy angustiado, no sabia que era lo que deseaba su hermano, sentía una gran incertidumbre al no saber nada de su hermano, una gran impotencia se apodero de el por no poder hacer nada, no sabia como se encontraba su hermano, si todo iba bien o si todo era un caos a dentro, una enfermera se le acerco y solo le dijo "usted es hiro…el doctor kon esta operando a su hermano, el dejo dicho que por favor le avisara al señor hiwatari"

En una casa grande se encontraba un bicolor recostado en un sofá disimulando ver la Tv. El ojicarmin tenía en una de sus manos una invitación, hace unas horas sus dos amigos rusos habían ido a su casa para invitarlo a su boda, no pudo evitar sentir mucha alegría por los dos puesto que sabía todo de esa relación, pero tampoco pudo evitar sentir celos. Sus dos amigos se encontraban en la casa del bicolor uno preparando algo para que comiesen los tres pues hoy era libre para su amiga, el ojilavanda solo se encontraba interrumpiendo a su pelirrojo con unos cuantos besos.

El bicolor no tenia ganas de ver toda la miel que derramaban sus amigos, y por esa razón había ido a ver algo "interesante" pero todo era inútil, puesto que en la cocina se encontraba un gran alboroto un grito salio de los labios de el bicolor "Bryan ya déjalo" una pequeñita sonrisa se poso en los labios del bicolor.

Bryan: eres un celoso – saliendo de la cocina-

El teléfono comenzó a sonar, y como el pelilavanda se encontraba mas cerca del aparato el contesto, al notar de quien se trataba decidió que todo lo que se lo contase a el primero el otro al no saber que hacer decido contarle todo.

El ojilavanda colgó algo preocupado.

Bryan: Kai- su voz sonaba muy perturbada- llamo hiro.

Una sonrisa se apodero de los labios del bicolor, solo la ilusión de volver a ver su amado le hacia sonreír, solo el hecho de volver a ver a ese moreno tan especial para su vida le hacia sentirse feliz, y las ganas de desaparecer de este mundo se hacían añicos al oír que era el hermano de la persona que mas amaba.

El ojilavanda se pudo dar cuenta de la alegría que embriagaba a su amigo en esos momentos, no podía decirle lo que estaba pasando pero un pensamiento lo hizo reaccionar para armarse de valor y decirle todo.

Bryan: no te alegres tanto – serio- nos tenemos que ir de inmediato al hospital, Takao sufrió un accidente…dice hiro que es muy importante que estés en estos momentos con el….

Kai: vamonos –agarrando sus llaves de su auto- TALA – gritándole-

Bryan: yo te llevare…te conozco muy bien, y se que cuando estas frustrado conduces muy rápido.

El pelirrojo salía de la cocina sin comprender lo que estaba pasando, el ojilavanda le explico todo a su novio en el camino, el auto se encontraba en silencio.

Tala: Kai…hay algo….mas bien un secreto que….

Kai: de que demonios hablas.

Tala: a mi no me corresponde decírtelo…

La mirada del bicolor se lleno de inmensa tristeza, en el trayecto la mente del ojilavanda recordaba aquel día que había ido a la casa del bicolor a charlar un rato con el, por que en ese entonces el pelilavanda no estaba muy seguro de querer casarse pero si estaba seguro de amar tanto a su pelirrojo. El había llegado a su casa, pero nadie habría la puerta un mal presentimiento se apodero de el, y como pudo tumbo la puerta y se encontró en la sala a un bicolor tirado en el suelo, con unas cuantas pastillas en las manos, el ojilavanda lo cargo y lo llevo al hospital donde se entero por un medico que su amigo intento suicidarse, entonces comprendió que amaba mucho a ese moreno. Por suplicas del bicolor esos acontecimientos se quedaron en secreto.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, los tres rusos se bajaron muy rápido y llegaron a la sala de espera, y se encontraron con Hiro que ya se encontraba más calmado con la compañía del neko y la del gringo.

Kai: Hiro….dime que fue lo que paso?

Hiro: bueno…

Ray: yo te lo diré, nos encontrábamos en el cine, al momento de irnos nos tropezamos con un escalón / se que no estas muy contenido de verme…pero al verte me alegra que esa sensación tan horrible de quererte abrazar esta desapareciendo/ y caímos asta llegar a bajo….creo que eso ya no te importa….lo que te debe importar es…

Kai: quiero verlo –interrumpiendo al neko-

Ray: se encuentra en la habitación 204.

El bicolor se alejo lo mas rápido que pudo, el rubio se dio cuenta de que su amigo se encontraba con una mirada de tristeza, el neko sintió una mano en su hombro derecho, el rubio solo le susurro al oído "no te preocupes has hecho lo correcto, algún día la persona que estas esperando llegara" el neko se sintió muy bien al oír esas palabras. Siempre que se encontraba triste, sus amigos lo confortaban y eso era algo que no cambiaria por nada.

El pelirrojo se le acerco al mayor de los kinomiya, y empezaron a charlar. Mientras tanto el bicolor entraba a la habitación del peliazul, en donde se encontró la imagen mas hermosa que sus ojos pudieron apreciar, el moreno se encontraba sentado se le veía muy pero muy débil, y en sus brazos tenia a un bebe cubierto con una sabana rosa.

El moreno dirigió la mirada a donde se encontraba el bicolor, por unos momentos el bicolor pensó que el moreno no quería que el estuviese ahí, el moreno solo le dijo con la mirada que quería que se acercara.

El bicolor se acerco, y miro con mas detalle a ese pequeño ser que se encontraba en los brazos del moreno, como el pequeño tenia los ojos cerrados no se le veía el color de ojos que tenia. Una sensación de paz lo lleno, no sabia el por que, y no se explicaba por que el moreno tenia a ese bebe, lo único que sentía era una gran felicidad por volver a verlo.

El moreno también se sentía muy feliz, y pudo observa que su amado había cambiado mucho, seguía siendo el mas frió pero a la vez el mas calido, el momento de condensarle su secreto a su amado había llegado.

Kai: te encuentras bien – con un tono muy pasivo- a pesar de todo este tiempo no he podido olvidarte…yo te amo...

Takao: si –lo dijo con una voz muy baja y algo ronca- te confesare que yo todavía te amo, pero no creo que sea lo más adecuado hablar de nosotros aquí –bajo la mirada-

Kai: y este niño? Por que lo tienes?

Takao: recuerdo que cuando era niño solo quería tener a mis padres, y yo quiero que por culpa de mis rencores NUSTRA hija sufra lo mismo.

Esas palabras hicieron que el bicolor casi se desmayara, no podía ni respirar de la noticia tan feliz de su vida, no había tenido contacto desde hace meses con el peliazul, pero sus sentimientos no había cambiado al contrario había aumentado.

El bicolor tomo en sus brazos a ese pequeñito ser, que solo con verla sentía que ya lo quería mucho.

Kai: por que no me dijiste? –Con la voz casi quebrada-

Takao: no quería que te enteraras nunca, pero comprendí que no puedo privar a alguien de su felicidad – acostándose por completo-

Kai: se que no quieres hablar de nosotros pero es importante que hablemos de lo que sentimos.

Takao: no quiero –con un tono frió-

Una enfermera entro y les dijo que se llevaría a la bebe, puesto que se encontraba muy chiquita, y tenia que estar en una incubadora, la enfermera salio dejándolos solos.

El bicolor se sentó a lado del peliazul, unas lágrimas salieron de esos ojos color carmín, el peliazul se encontraba mirando para otro lado, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

Kai: por que dices eso.

Takao: no quiero que mi hija no tenga a su padre, pero tampoco quiero que su padre vuelva a lastimarme.

Kai: dime….si tu me dices que no me quieres me iré, y ya no te molestare mas…solo quiero oír de tus labios esas palabras para que ya no me haga mas ilusiones.

Takao: sabes que eso nunca lo oirás, si no te molesta quiero dormir un poco.

Kai: estaré a fuera esperando que despierte – el bicolor deposito un beso en la frete del moreno-

El bicolor salio de la habitación, sentía mucha felicidad pero a la vez mucha tristeza al saber que su moreno ya no quería estar mas con el, pero al pensar en su hija se llenaba de valor para que su moreno volviera a enamorarse de el. Había caminado hasta llegar a las incubadoras donde pudo mirar a su hija, observándola se pudo dar cuenta de que su cabello era azul oscuro, y sus pequeños ojos eran color carmín, sin duda alguna era su hija.

Después de dos horas regreso con los demás, se le notaba un poco triste, y el café que tenia Hiro en una de sus manos se había enfriado puesto que era para el bicolor.

Ray: es hermosa no –refiriéndose a la bebe-

Hiro: si que es hermosas.

Tala: yo la quiero ver….

Hiro: me dijo Takao que se llama KAIRA. No tienes ningun inconveniente con eso o si.

Kai: claro que no…KAIRA...

El bicolor se había dado cuenta de que el moreno ya no necesitaba de el, cuando lo conoció el moreno era muy débil que siempre se tenia que apoyar de los demás, y que ahora era muy fuerte. El bicolor se dejo caer en el suelo de rodillas con la mirada baja, unas lágrimas caían en el suelo.

**Nota:**

**Su-chan: hola espero que les aya gustado, espero que comprendan que la inspiración cuando quiere llega, y que por eso me he tardado demasiado.**

**Dedicado para todos.**

**Siguiente capitulo: "ENAMORATE"**


	8. Capitulo 8: Enamorate

**Hola; bueno aquí les traigo este episodio.**

**Dedicado a todos, en especial a mi querida amiga Kaira.**

**Gracias por seguir leyendo, dejen su opinión.**

**Quiero darles las gracias a: Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari.**

**Nancy-Hiwatari-17.**

**Ty Hiwatari.**

**Fantasmita.**

**Alexa Hiwatari.**

**Senshi Hisaki Radien.**

**Hiibary Hiwatari.**

**Yumi Asuki.**

**Ashayan Anik.**

**Muchas gracias a todos en serio se los agradezco mucho, con todo el alma y corazón. Me animan mucho saben, al llegar a la computadora y ver todos esos comentarios me animan y me siento impulsada a continuar y a mejorar mi forma de escribir solo para ustedes, se muy bien que no escribo a la perfección pero se que muy pronto mejorare con su ayuda. Pero acaso escribir es plasmar experiencia, fantasía, también sueños, esperanzas ect. En una hoja. Estoy muy orgullosa de mi país (MEXICO) y solo puedo decirles que sigan dejando sus comentarios, ahora ya no les quito mas el tiempo y a leer. Espero que sea de su agrado**

"**ENAMORATE"**

Desde hace unos minutos el bicolor se encontraba en el suelo, un ojilavanda se daba cuenta de todos los sentimientos de aquel chico, el ojilavanda solo se acerco y lo intento parar.

Al darse cuenta de que un joven de ojos carmín no quería levantarse le susurro algo al oído "se que te duele mucho el no saber nada, pero ahora no te tienes que dar por vencido, tienes dos razones muy importantes para ponerte en pie"

El bicolor al parecer reacción con esas palabras, y se paro. Todos los que se encontraban en esa sala solo miraban, unos pequeños susurros provenían de todas las bocas, el ojilavanda solo le lanzo una mirada de odio a todos esos susurros.

El ojilavanda solo se volteo a ver a un pelirrojo que se encontraba callado y muy atento al bicolor, y le hizo entender que luego volvería. Ambos jóvenes se encontraba caminando rumbo a la cafetería.

Un rubio se encontraba en la habitación del moreno, el rubio solo sonreía. Y aun no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, no sabia si todo era un sueño, era algo inexplicable. El moreno se encontraba sentado en la cama comiendo esa comida de hospital que no era de su agrado, mientras comía se daba cuenta de que sus sentimientos eran un verdadero torbellino en el, ahora no podía ser egoísta y pensar solo en el, no ahora tenia a una hija que no me recia ningún fracaso por parte del peliazul.

Max: hace unas horas solo eras tu…y ahora tienes una hija -sus palabras eran suaves-

Takao: si, Max no sabes si Ray se encuentra molesto -con un tono algo triste-

Max: la verdad no me ha comentado nada, Takao te noto feliz…dime una cosa, esa felicidad se debe por la visita de Kai.

Takao: si, sabes Max yo por varios días pensé que el ya tendría un nuevo amor, y solo esperaba su llamada para saber que todavía me amaba, pero cuando ya no iba me sentí muy triste…pero al verlo…

Max: lo piensas perdonar - interrumpiendo a su amigo-

Dos jóvenes de blanca piel se encontraban sentados en la cafetería esperando que llegara su orden, ninguno de los pronunciaba una palabra, y se mostraban fríos, todas las enfermeras solo miraban a aquel dúo de apuestos chicos.

Bryan: y como es tu hija -tratando de romper el hielo-

Kai: es hermosa, no tengo palabras para describirla -con la voz casi quebrada-

Bryan: y cuando se podrán ir del hospital - no era algo común que esos dos hablaran de cosas tan simples, o de sus sentimientos-

Kai: Takao sale mañana, y Kaira sale en un mes, ella es muy chiquita que todavía tiene que estar en incubadora. No puedo expresarme con certeza todo lo que estoy sintiendo. Bryan tu eres mas fuerte que yo dime como hago que el se vuelva a enamorar de mi.

El ojilavanda no podía creer que el bicolor le estuviese pidiendo consejos en el amor, hace unos días el ojicarmin le había comentado con mucha seguridad que recuperaría a su amado, pero ahora no era fácil de comprender a el bicolor.

Un chico de cabellos negros, se encontraba en la oficina de su amigo. No podía soportar que el moreno lo había engañado lo que no soportaba era la mentira, el chino no quería a serle daño al moreno. Solo pensaba en la familia que pronto formarían sus amigos.

El neko se encontraba sentado, pero dejo caer su rostro sobre la mesa de enfrente, sus ojos estaban a punto de derramar lagrimas, el había dado todo de si para que el bicolor estuviese contento pero no había conseguido nada. Se sentía vació, solo.

Ray/ que lastima das Ray Kon…ve a tu alrededor y no ahí nadie a quien le importes…todos se alejan de ti, eres un tonto, que tienes para que las personas no quieran estar contigo. Todo lo haces mal, diste todo por el y mira todo lo echaste a la basura, siempre que le repetías que lo amabas el solo te veía y nunca te decía esas palabras que siempre añorabas que idiota eres, esperando a una persona que ya tiene su corazón para alguien mas, alguien que es tu amigo, alguien que no puedo confiar en ti, y sabes por que todos te tienen lastima…./

El neko recordó que cuando se encontraban en medio de la operación el moreno le dijo "perdón, no sabes como lo lamento" el neko no quería salir de la oficina, sentía que ahí se encontraba un poco seguro, tenia unas tremendas ganas de quitarse el corazón, por que cada segundo que pasaba le dolía cada vez mas fuerte.

Ya habían pasado la noche, y el día. Y un grupo de jóvenes se encontraban en la casa del peliazul.todos se les notaba una sonrisa, entre ese grupo de chicos se encontraba un bicolor que solo pensaba en su hija. Aun que le dijeran mas de diez mil veces que descansara el no tenia la mas minima intencion de descansar solo pensaba en arreglar la habitacion de Kaira, y con la ayuda de los chicos seria mas faliz.

Takao: vamos tenemos que arreglarla - se le notaba entusiasmado-

Tala: tienes que descansar -conducienhdolo a su habitacion-

Takao: pero me siento muy bien, y quiero que se vea bien todo para cuando ella llegue.

Kai: pero si ella encuentra a su "madre" agotado no la haras feliz - dandole una de esas miradas que a todos y a todas les hacian perder el control-

Los ojos de ambos se cruzaron y se perdieron en un punto de la habitacion, el bicolor queria hacerlo bien, queria empezar bien. por la cara de el moreno se le notaba un lebe sonrojo, pero despues de esos bellos segundos la mirada del peliazul se desaparecio de la del bicolor.Un neko solo notaba todas esas miradas de amor, el no olvidaria nunca a ese RUSO era ilogico que olovides a tu primer amor, pero ¿por que Kai lo habia engañado? por que no simplemente le habia dicho que el solo tenia ojos para el moreno. El neko trataba de mirar a otra parte pero no podia ignorar todos esos coqueteos por parte del ruso hacia el moreno. no era facil de atmitir pero el neko estaba muy celoso del peliazul. La verdad no sabia por que le había hecho caso al rubio quien le había insistido mucho por ir a la casa del moreno, el rubio quería que sus amigos se contentaran.

Ray: ve a descansar -tenia un tono seco-

Takao: creo que sera mejor que valla a mi habitacion -sabia cuando ray se encontraba molesto, pero dio su mejor sonrisa para que nadie se preocupara por el-

Kai: quieres que te lleve? -con una esperanza de que aceptara-

Tala: yo lo llebare - el conocia perfectamente al moreno y sabia que desde que el neko habia hecho ese comentario takao habia entrestesido-

Takao: vallamos, chicos si se les ofrece algo tomen lon que quieran si.

el moreno caminaba hacia su habitacion seguido por el pelirojo que lo seguia, pero cuando paso junto al bicolor este le dijo "te amo" y bajo la mirada, pero este no dejo de caminar, el pelirrojo solo no entendia por que era asi de orgulloso por que no sinplemente le daba una oportunidad.

cuando entraron a la habitacion del moreno el pelirrojo parecia estar pensando en otra cosa, el moreno para que su compañero le prestara un poco de atencion tiro un libro al piso, el ruso ignoro todo lo que escuchaba.

Takao: y Bryan?

Tala: el que? -lo dijo como si no entendiera la pregunta-

Takao: te he dicho que como ha estado Bryan -con una clasica sonrisa-

Tala: bien -un poco seco- oye te acuerdas que hace unos dias me acompañaste a serme unos examenes -una mira de tristesa aparecio en su rostro-

Takao: que te pasa -aun que ellos no fueran grandes amigos, el moreno se preocupaba por el, Tala tambien se preocupaba por el moreno-

Tala: te dire un secreto pero no se lo cuentes a nadie -cerrandole el ojo como seña de confiansa- he tenido mucho miedo de saber los resultados, y no me he animado a ir por ellos, me siento a veces muy cansado que nisiquiera me puedo levantar de la cama, pero aun que mecueste mucho trabajo me levanto para que Bryan no se de cuenta -una pequeña sonrisa se poso en su rostro-

Takao: sabes yo se que no soy de tu confiansa pero yo te puedo acompañar mañana por tus resultados -sentandose en su cama seguido por el otro chico-

Tala: yo te iba pedir lo mismo -una sonrisa mas grande se poso en su rostro- pero -tomandole la mano- esto va a ser un secreto. oye Takao no te que Ray se molesto mucho contigo, sabes… si quieres a Hiwatari seria mejor decirselo, o prefieres que poco a poco se aleje de ti y se enamore de otra persona, la verdad lo dudo pero ahi mcuhas personas que querrian tenerlo. Ademas no creo que aya sido para tanto, se que has de pensar que estoy completamente loco al decirte esto, pero yo conosco a kai y se que lo mas importante para el eres tu, siempre se encuentra triste y se distrae trabajando asta tal grado de trabajar en domingo. pero cuando el te vio el brillo a sus ojos aparesio otra vez, una leve sonrisa se le notaba y se encontraba mas animado, aun que se le notaba preocupado por tu estado, pero cuando el descubrio que ya no eran los dos su sentimientos de padre se hicieron presentes ordeno que se construllera en su mansion un cuarto enorme para la niña, y a el nunca le a gustado hacer algun cambio por su gran respeto por su abuelo. yo le perdonaria TODO a Bryan a demas el te presento a todos como su prometido ahi muchos que no saben que el ya no te tiene.

Takao: yo lo quiero, mas de lo que te imaginas. Yo no entiendo por que no le doy una oportunidad, creo que acabo de descubrir mi respuerta, temo que ray me odie, se que primero tengo que pensar en mi felicidad y la de mi hija pero ray es mi amigo y el amor del es kai. pero yo no quiero quedarme sin el -estaba apunto de llorar- yo no quiero dejarlo, no quiero quedarme sin el, pero no quiero que ray sufra, crees que seria egoista que yo me quedara con kai?

Tala: si no lo hicieras yo te mataria, no eso no es ser egoiste es ser feliz por que cuando una persona no quiere estar con otra no es amor, Kaira necesita a su padre.

takao: ella no merese estar sin su padre.

Mientras tanto los chicos ya habian acabado de pintar la habitacion de rosa, y todo se encontraba en su lugar era la habitacion de kaira, muy hermosa con muchos jugetes y osos de felpa. se vei a un grupo de jovenes agotados tirados en el suelo, un bicolor se le notaba muy cansado pero con una sonrisa, era muy alegre ver esa habitacion, aun no habia pasado mucho tiempo con su hija y ya le extrañaba, el bicolor solo pensaba en conquistar al moreno, y añoraba estar en su mansion con su niño y su linda pequeña.

Bryan: Kai...no crees que es mejor arreglar las cosas con takao -el chico ojilavanda habia canviado mucho desdee que se encontraba con el pelirrrojo, ahora si crei en las palabras que algunos decian que las personas cambian por amor-

Kai: valla tu dandome consejos de amor eso si que es sorprenderte, Chicos -atrallendo la atencion de todos los demas que se encontraban en el suelo- me tengo que ir en un rato vuelvo.

Bryan: iras a ver a tu hija no es asi -con una sonrisa posada en sus labios-

Kai: pues claro.

El bicolor salio de la casa, para ir al hospital pero no se dio cuenta de que unos ojos dorados lo seguian, al llegar al hospital se dirigio a una enfermera que se encontraba icnotizada por la bella se del bicolor. El ruso solo camino hacia donde se encontraba la enfermera.

Enfermera: se le ofrece algo señor-con un tono rosado en sus mejillas-

Kai: quisiera ir a las incubadoras -le respondio de una forma algo seca-

Enfermera: claro por favor sigame -perdiendo la ilucion del bicolor- (sera muy guapo pero es muy fresa)

cuendo se encontraban en frente de las incubadoras la enfermera se retiro, dejando a un solo pero feliz bicolor que solo observaba a su hija que al instante de estar en frente de todos esos bebes la reconocio un doctor que por casualidad pasaba por el lugar le llamo la atencion el bicolor.

Doctor: es muy relajante estar en este lugar sabiendo que todos esos ojitos te miran como su hereo -sacando al ruso de sus pensamientos-

kai: si, ella es mi hija -señalando a kaira-

Doctor: es hermosa, su padre es muy bello -sin darse cuenta de lo que habia dicho-

Kai: si el es hermoso.

Doctor: usted quien es?

Kai: ya se lo he dicho soy el padre de kaira, y el esposo de takao kinomiya.  
Doctor: mmmm -le habia caido como un valde de agua fria al parecer el doctor se habia enamorado del moreno, pero para ser sincero no le habia dolido mucho, al observar con detenimiento al bicolor y a la pequeña se les notaba un gran paresido-

Kai: puedo pasar a abrazarla?

Doctor: claro.

los dos entraron al cuarto el doctor cargo por unos momentos a kaira que se encontraba placientemente dormida el doctor se la dio a Kai, y el doctor se marcho, sin antes decirle que volveria por ella.

Kai: como has estado? es un verdadero placer tenerte en mis brazos...Takao todavia se le note enfadado conmigo la verdad lo comprendo soy un idiota soy el idiota mas grande de este mundo. Pero yo amo mucho a tu madre ja es algo muy comico no? cuando creescas tal vez no te paresca correcto la relacion de takao y la mia. pero se que lo comprenderas mi niña, sabes te he extrañado mucho desde la ultima vez que te vi...

El ruso se encontraba tan distraido que no se dio cuenta de que sierto moreno se encontraba atras de el solo observandole.

Kai: sabes he pensado en ganarme su cariño nuevamente de takao, el te extraña mucho pero no tanto como yo, antes no sabia de tu existencia y ahora no quiero dejarte por ningun motivo en este hospital -el bicolor se dio cuenta de que su hija empezaba a abrir sus hermosos ojos color carmin- ya ha despertado mi princesita.

Takao: veo que amas mucho a nuestra hija -se le notaba muy feliz por ver a kai en ese lugar-

Kai: si, he estado con ella mas de una hora...claro antes de que el doctor llegara y me dejara cargarla solo le estaba observando detras del cristal.

Takao: me la prestas -el bicolor se la dejo- es hermosa no es cierto? eras la mas linda de todas las niñas.

Kai: bueno creo que sera mejor que me valla, tal vez le platicas cosas que tal vez no quieras que yo oiga -comenzabo a caminar-

Takao: espera -el bicolor solo lo miro- ella no quiere que te vallas ni yo tampoco -las ultimas palabras las dijo en voz baja- los chicos se ha ido a sus respectivas casas, sabes he pensado en mudarme, claro se que tambien es mi casa pero no quiero incomodar a hiro.

Kai: claro creo que sera lo mejor, pero no cress que debes permanecer unos cuantos meses con tu hermano para que el tambien disfrute la compañia de mi princesita.

Takao: si.

El doctor interrunpio.

Doctor: lamento interrumpir pero me tengo que llevar a este pequeña.

Kai: bueno nos vemos mañana chiquita.

takao: bueno pues yanos retiramos no le veo ningun caso quedarnos aqui si no la podemos mirar cierto?

Kai: apuesto que no has comido, por que no vamos a un restaurante -el bicolor se sentiaun poco mas bien conpletamente rechazado-

Takao:claro -esas palabras desprendieron una sonrisa del rostro del bicolor-

Los dos jovenes se encontraban en un restauran claro como los gustos del bicolor grande y de buena categoria, era inmenso y practicamente se encontraban solos. Ordenaron su comida.

Kai: tu ultima novela fue muy buena -buscando un tema para conversar-

Takao: sabes he decidido hacer otra bueno tengo los cinco primeros capitulos escritos pero con todo lo que ha pasado he decidido tomar un descanso y todo el tiempo dedicarselo a Kaira.

Kai: me parese una idea exelente.

Takao: creo que tu tambien necesitas hacer lo mismo para que no te pierdas ningun momento de ella.

Kai: si claro, no tengo idea como nos las arreglaremos para estar con ella.

Takao: si yo tampoco.

Kai: he estado pensado en comprar un departamento y podremos vivir alli los tres, claro si tu quieres.

Takao: no es una mala idea creo que sera dibertido no lo crees? bueno no creo que sea el mejor momento de hablar sobre nosotros quiero que sepas algo te amo mucho...

Kai: yo tambien te amo.

Takao: que te parese si vamos de poco a poco, para que no se alomejer nos demos cuenta de que tu amas a otra persona o yo.

Kai: claro. En ese caso somos?

Takao: eso no lo he pensado...novios quizas?

Kai: ¿quieres ser mi novio?

Takao: si.

Kai: mañana mismo iremos a ver los departamentos para comenzar a comprar todo lo necesario, y otra vez tendrenos que pintar un cuarto no lo crees?

Takao: si, sabes me preocupa mucho tala...

Kai: tala? no entiendo lo que me quieres decir? como que tala?

Takao: desde que nos enojamos. el y yo estamos en contacto creo que es uno de mis mejores amigos, mañana lo acompañare al doctor.

Kai: pues esta bien, en unos cuantos dias es su boda con Bryan, los dos deben encontraser muy estresados, Bryan mañana tomara un vuelo hacia rusia para dejarles unas cuantas invitaciones a sus familiares y amigos, me pidio que lo acompañara pero creo que es mejor que me quede a tu lado.

El mesero coloco la camida en su lugar. para despues marcharse. Pronto el joven bicolor dejo algunos billetes y se marcharon, los dos subieron al auto del bicolor ninguno de los dos decia nada el bicolor manejaba sin mirar a otro lado que no fuera sus espejos, el moreno tenia su mano a un lado de la palanca de velocidades, cuando el bicolor tomo la palanca roso con la mano del moreno, ambos chicos se tomaron de la mano, el bicolor cambia a modo automatico. los dos se encontraban tomados de la manos mas de quince minutos. cuando llegaron a la casa del moreno se soltaron.

Takao: bueno creo que ya me tengo que ir -el bicolor se acerco al rostro del moreno y deposito un beso, desde hace mucho tiempo que no habia sentido sus labios sobre los suyos, el bicolor penso por varias ocaciones que nunca volveria a tocar esos labios- mañana no podre ir a ver a tu princesa.

Kai: no te preocupes yo la ire a ver tu ve con tala si, nos vemos mañana mi amor.

El moreno volvio a besar al bicolor y despues bajo del auto para entrar a su casa, el peliazul fua a su habitacion y callo en la cama se sentia muy feliz, su corazon empezaba a latir cada vez mas rapido cuando pensaba en su ruso que volvia a hacer de el, paresia que su alama se iba a desprender de su cuerpo. el peliazul se quedo dormido y pensaba en muchas ocaciones cuando era niño, el le tenia mucho miedo a la oscuridad le temia a los moustros de la noche, pero desde que conocia a ese ruso sus moustros desaparesieron para que la insertindumbre de ser corrrespondido. el moreno sonreia en sueños. El sabia convensido de haber madurado pero la verdad es que no habia cambiado en casi nada seguia siendo el mismo, claro con una responsabilidad mas ya tenia 21 años y seguia con una actitud de joven mientras que el bicolor tenia 23 años y eras mas maduro que todos los chicos juntos, la verdad es que el moreno queria vivir junto a su ruso por que no sabia como actuar delante de su hija queria que fuera perfecto la niñez de su hija, el peliazul no queria ser padre no era que no quisiera a su hija por que la amaba pero el no se sentia preparado paro esto. pero ahora ese largo camino no lo recorreria solo.

Eran las 11:00 am. y el peliazul se encontraba desayunando tranquilamente siendo observado por su hermano que se encontraba en frente de el, el moreno se encontraba esperando a su amigo para ir al doctor, el pensaba seguir con su vida y seguir escribiendo pues era una de las cosas que mas amaba en el mundo.

El tiembre se escucho por la casa y un moreno abrio la puerta para encontrarse a un agotado pelirrojo que se detenia en el marco de la puerta se le notaba muy cansado, el peliazul le llamo a su hermano pues el era demasiado debil para cargar tala y recostarlo en en sofa, Hiro comprendio lo que tenia que hacer en unos cuantos segundos se encontraba el pelirrojo en el sofa.

Hiro: te encuentras bien?

Tala: si solo estoy cansado -hablaba con muchas pausas-

Takao. no vi tu auto a fuera...no me digas que caminasta asta aqui -se le notaba preocupado por su amigo-

Tala: me sentia con muchas ganas de caminar por la ciudad -con pausas en sus palabras, a falta de aire- no te preocupes takao pronto me sentire mejor y nos iremos al hospital.

Takao: como que no me preocupe -se le notaba furioso- sabes que no te encuentras bien y decides caminar en que diablos estabas pensando.

Tala: no queria sentirme inutil

El moreno abrazo al pelirrojo que no entendia la actitud del moreno hacia su persona pero se sentia bien estar en los brazos de un amigo que lo apoyaba en todas sus deciciones claro tambien se sentia protegido en los brazos de su amor pero no era lo mismo tener a un novio que a un amigo. el pelirrojo ya se sentia bien pero eso no queria decir que caminarian al hospital.

El carro del moreno no era muy lujoso como el de los rusos pero si tenia dos ruedas y un motor sin duda que era un carro ademas era lo unico que necesitaba en esos momentos su hermano se ofrecio a llevarlos pero su peticion fue negada por el menor quien solo tomo las llaves y con una señal le indico a tala que salieran.

El moreno saco el carro de su estacionamineto, y el pelirrojo solo miro con detimiento su auto, el joven sabia mucho de autos, y solo se subio en el asiento de copiloto.

Tala: es ta muy lindo tu auto, es un platina azul electrico, tiene cinco velocidades y llega a 200 kilometros por hora, tiene una gran cajuela, es un carro muy lindo es electrico cierto.

Takao: ja -el moreno se quedo inpresionado por las habilidades del pelirrojo- yo no se nada de autos no me gusta correr, a lo maximo que he llegado es a 100 kilometreos por hora.

Tala: es muy interesante hablar de mecanica y todo referenta a autos,ademas creo que es mejor tener un tema de conversacion alegre para ir al hospital no lo cress?

Takao: si, me gustaria mucho que me enseñaras de mecanica.

Tala: claro cuando quieras. se nota que casi nuca sales con tu auto no se le nota ningun rasguño.

Takao: no tiene mucho que aprendi a manejar, y me gusta caminar, falta muy poco para tu boda...

Tala: no me digas que no iras. por que? -el pelirrojo se encontraba muy nervioso al esperar la respuesta del moreno-

Takao: no. si ire a tu boda, sabes creo que deberiamos hacerte una despedida de soltero no lo crees, hoy por la mañana recibi una llamada de max el tubo la idea de esa fiesta, bueno la verdad queremos que te sientes bien, oye es un gran cambio de ser un novio a un esposo, alguien que siempre va a compartir tu cama, todo va a cambiar.

Tala: si la verdad no es lo mismo, todo va a ser diferente. casi siempre me he encontrado solo pero ahoro todo va a cambiar , pero no creo que sea muy horrible claro a Bryan le molesta mucha la servidumbre pero a mi siempre me ha gustado la servidumbre bueno practicamente no se hacer nada en la casa, con decirte que nisiquiera se cosinar.

Takao: no te preocupes por el, todo va a silir bien.

Tala: como?

Takao: es un misterio pero todo va a salir bien.

Todo el camino se la pasaron hablando conociendose mas, que no se dieron cuenta de que ya se encontraban enfrente del hospital, el auto se quedo en el estacionamiento los dos jovenes fueronal hospitla el pelirrojo solo el hecho de encontrarse en el hospital se sentia muy nervioso. El peliazul se dio cuenta de que el pelirrojo tenia mucho miedo al estar ahi tenia un mas presentimiento, por esa razon sin darse cuenta el pelirrojo tomo la mano del moreno, claro el peliazul no le dijo nada y siguieron caminando asta que se encontraron con el doctor del ruso, que les suguerio que entraran a su oficina.

Doctor: el es su prometido - sus ojos cafes del doctor se posaron en las manos juntas de los dos jovenes- valla Bryan asta que se me hace conocerlo.

Tala: el no es mi prometido, el es un amigo mio su nombre es el Takao Kinomiya.

Takao: mucho gusto -saludo el moreno al doctor con un fuerte apreton de manos-

Doctor: el gusto es mio, he leido todas tus novelas, son muy buenas es un privilegio para mi estar con usted, la verdad casi todos los medicos de este hospital han leido todos sus libros, antes de continuar me regalaria su autografo -deandole un lapicero y un libro-

Takao: claro -firmando su libro- nunca habia hecho esto antes –con una sonrisa-

Doctor: pues creo que lo va a seguir haciendo en este hospital, pero ahora cambiando de tema por favor sientensen.

Tala: que tengo?

Doctor: me da mucho gusto que su amigo este con usted en estos momentos, bueno sus analisis me sorprendieron mucho toda su familia como usted me ha contado son muy sanos. Es usted fumador? o se encuentra con algien que fume mucho?

Tala: no bueno es decir creo que si, pero no entiendo la pregunta.

Doctor: lo lamento no me gusta ser portador de malas noticias pero este es el trabajo de un medico. Usted tiene cancer.

El pelirrojo trataba de analizar lo que habia oido pero no era posible, se encontraba recordando todo los momentos que habia pasado con Bryan y ahora le hera dificil aceptar esto.

Takao: he escuchado que ahi tratamientos para curar esta enfermedad, quimioterapia o algo por el estilo.

Doctor: creo que va a ser imposible pues su cancer se encuentra muy habansado, por esa razon ahi ocaciones que se encuentra muy cansado, en unos meses se le caera el cabello. le resetare unas cuantas medicinas que controlaran el dolor, pero no evitara la perdida del cabello, perdera el color de su piel, debe cuidarse mucho, evite las emosiones fuertes - el doctor saco de un cajo todas la medicinas del ruso- tome -se las entrego al moreno pues el pelirrojo solo se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos-

Tala: bueno creo que ya...no necesitamos estar en este lugar tan enfermante. gracias doctor.

Takao: si, gracias doctor.

Los chicos se fueron del hospital, se encontraban muy tristes. Los pasos de ambos eran lentos cuando subieron al auto solo subieron y se marcharon del hospital, ninguno de los dos cruzo palabra alguna en el trascurrio el viaje, el moreno se detubo en frente del lago, el moreno sabia lo doloroso que seria que alguien te dijera que solo te quedan unas cuantas horas, los ojos azules del pelirrojo querían dejar caer unas cuantas lagrimas.

Takao: No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.

Tala: no es cierto Takao, tu y yo sabes perfectamente que eso no es cierto, pero te agradezco que te preocupes por mi, no pienso llorar por mi enfermedad cuando oí esas terribles palabras que menciono el doctor me sentí muy mal, pero al pensar que solo estaré con Bryan unos cuantos meses me entristeció mas no poder estar con el que esta enfermedad, y quiero aprovecharlo.

Takao: me da mucho gusto que pienses así, pero tendrás que decírselo a Bryan.

Tala: yo te quiero a ti, y tu me quieres a mi y se que no se los dirás –tomándole la mano- no quiero que el se preocupe por mi, sabes si el se entera se interrumpirá todo por estar a mi lado, no dejara que nada se me acerqué, tu sabes mejor que nadie que estar en la cama no es vida.

Takao: esta bien, pero prométeme que se lo dirás cuando te sientas preparado, pero no cuando ya sea muy tarde.

Tala: si te lo prometo –el pelirrojo se aventó al moreno quien se encontraban abrazados- mejor será irnos, no vas a ir a ver a tu hija?-con un tono mas alegre-

Takao: no es necesario, le pedí a Kai que el fuera a verla. Tome el consejo que me diste. Yo y Kai…somos novios

Tala: que bien –con una sonrisa- sabes ayer llame a unos cuantos socios, tenia un presentimiento de que todo esto iba a resultar mal, Bryan fue a Rusia le mande unos cuantos papales para que la empresa de mi familia pase a ser de el.

Takao: me párese perfecto, toma esto te pertenece –dándole una bolsa que contenía muchos paquetes de pastillas-

Tala: ya vamonos –tomando las pastillas- este lugar me intrestece oye podemos pasar a ver a Kaira.

Takao: no lo se –mirando su reloj- no creo que lleguemos a tiempo al hospital, mejor vamos a tu casa, ya es tarde y tienes que descansar, hoy ya hiciste muchas cosas y es mejor que vallas a casa.

Tala: si.

El moreno se encontraba realmente preocupado por su amigo, pero no sabia que el pelirrojo no se daría por vencido, pero quería apoyarlo, el auto se encontraba en movimiento el moreno iba a girar a la derecha para ir a la mansión del pelirrojo pero la mano del pelirrojo no se lo permitió.

Takao: no quieres ir a tu casa?-un poco preocupado-

Tala: no, no quiero ir para allá, no me justa estar solo, me puedo quedar en tu casa?

Takao: claro, se me olvidaba que Bryan fue a Rusia. Es mejor que estés con nosotros.

Al llegar a la casa Kinomiya, los dos se encontraban un poco felices por estar en su casa, cuando entraron el mayor de los Kinomiyas se encontraba leyendo un libro, notaba que los dos jóvenes se encontraban un poco tristes, se sorprendió un poco por la estancia del pelirrojo, pero no quiso molestar a los chicos que parecían cansados.

Hiroshi: me voy, no los quiero molestar, Takao debes descansar recuerda que no tiene mucho tiempo de que tuviste a un bebe y eso es muy cansado.

Takao: no te preocupes.

Hiroshi: Hola Tala, hay comida en el refrigerador…que descansen.

Hiroshi se fue dejando a los dos amigos solos, el moreno tomo de la mano a la pelirrojo y se dirigieron a la cocina donde el moreno notaba mucho silencio cuando acabaron de cenar el moreno preparo la habitación de visitas y luego lo dejo solo en la habitación para que se cambiara.

El moreno entro a la habitación donde se encontraba el pelirrojo, el moreno se encontraba en pijama /pantalón cómodo color gris y una blusa de tirante blanca/ una sonrisa se poso en la cara del pelirrojo, el peliazul también tenia un baso de agua en una mano y en otra unas cuantas pastillas, el moreno se sentó a un lado de su amigo.

Tala: creo que si nos hubiéramos conocido en otro tiempo no seriamos solamente amigos –con una sonrisa-

Takao: si seriamos una pareja muy especial no? –con ese toco de buen humor- tomate las pastillas, dentro de la bolsa se encontraba una receta debes seguirla.

Tala: si –tomándose los medicamentos- y cuando tendrás a Kaira aquí.

Takao: como en dos semanas no te preocupes podremos tenerla antes de que te cases, Kai y yo hemos acordado mudarnos a un departamento, ahora me encuentro sin inspiración no creo que pueda continuar quiero descansar un mes y luego yo creo que continuare con el nuevo libro que estoy escribiendo. Te dejo iré a hablarle a Kai para saber como salieron las cosas.

Tala: no te vallas, te parecerá raro que te pida esto pero quieres acostarte conmigo. Mañana le hablas a Kai, si.

Takao: si.

El moreno se había quedado con su amigo, el pelirrojo se encontraba dormido pero el peliazul no había conciliado el sueño tan fácil mente, podía oír como su amigo asta dormido pronunciaba el nombre de su prometido, cuando empezaba a quedarse dormido cuando un ruido se escucho en la habitación y estiro su mano esperando encontrar a su amigo, pero no encontró nada se alarmo, fue al pasillo y se encontró con la luz del baño encendida, entro con cuidado al baño y se encontró con un pelirrojo de rodillas frente al retrete, se le veía pálido, el moreno no sabia que hacer solo se acerco y lo abrazo.

Takao: no te preocupes debieron ser las pastillas –acariciándole sus cabellos rojizos-

Tala: yo no me quiero morir –el pelirrojo se encontraba llorando-

Takao: se que tienes miedo –depositando un beso en la frente de su amigo, y poniendo sus manos en la cara del pelirrojo- pero yo te estaré apoyando en todo al igual que muchos de los que te aprecian.

Tala: no quiero morirme, no quiero pensar en que un día ya no veré mas a mi amor, he aprendido a quererte como a muchos mas, y se que no quiero estar solo.

Takao: chiquito –trataba de desconsolarlo, pero era casi imposible- yo no entiendo a la perfección lo que sientes pero se que junto a todos los que te amamos lo vas a ir superando, es decir superando ese miedo que no te va a dejar dormir, pensaras y tendrás miedo de dormir con mucho miedo al pensar que no volverás a ver la luz del día y mucho menos a tu ser amado pero se que te ayudaremos.

La garganta del bicolor se le había cerrado, se encontraban abrazados, el moreno le acariciaba el cabello, el pelirrojo lloraba desesperadamente pero cada lagrimas que derramaba sentía como su alma iba perdiendo culpabilidad, los ojos de ambos se cruzaron una sonrisa se poso en el rostro del moreno y con esfuerzos se levantaron del suelo y se rieron, para reír no hace falta que alguien diga un chiste, o que alguien se caiga, se encontraban riendo, el pelirrojo abrazo a su amigo por los hombres y se fueron a la cama, el moreno trato al pelirrojo como a un niño, lo tapo y se acomodo a su lado, el pelirrojo le dio la espalda, el moreno sin pensarlo dos veces lo abrazo, y se quedaron dormidos.

El sol les acuciaba que ya era muy tarde, el hermano de takao entro a su habitación pues se encontraba muy preocupado por su hermano quien no aparecía, pero al ver lo pacientemente dormido su alma descanso, aun que al ver lo abrazado del pelirrojo hecho a volar su imaginación, pero luego sacudió la cabeza y trato de despejar su mente pero mejor se fue a la cocina a preparar el almuerzo.

Los ojos del moreno se abrieron, miraron a unos ojos azules que lo estaban viendo, el pelirrojo le dio una de esas sonrisas que conquistaban el corazón de quien sea, el timbre se oyó por la casa, pero ninguno de los dos se molesto en levantarse. Unos cuantos pasos se escucharon en la habitación, la puerta se abrió. Se dejo ver a un bicolor que al ver la escena casi tira la bandeja de comida que llevaba en las manos.

Kai: takao –lo dijo como susurro-

Takao: -solo sonrió- amor –lo dijo sentándose en la cama-

La cara del moreno se encontraba roja por la presencia del bicolor, mientras que el bicolor solo podía tragar saliva por ver a su amado con su pijama que lo hacia lucir como un exquisito manjar. Mientras que el pelirrojo se encontraban a costado y mirándolo a su amigo que se le notaba muy celoso, y que debes en cuando le lanzaba una mirada de odio.

Kai: se puede saber mi amor, que haces con el, en la cama –frunciendo el seño, y su tono era muy molesto-

Tala: tu que te imaginas – sonriendo- la pasamos muy bien no? takao –le decía muy con un tono pícaro-

Takao: no es cierto.

Kai: no te rías –con un tono molesto-

Tala: por que? Mejor voy a bajo –parándose-

El pelirrojo se fue dejando a un molesto Hiwatari que solo miraba a su amado, el bicolor miraba con incertidumbre al moreno esperando una respuesta, el moreno se paro y tomo la mano de su ruso y se sentaron en la cama.

Takao: no paso nada entre el y yo, como te lo dije amor lo acompañe ayer por sus resultados de sus análisis, el no se encuentra nada bien es todo lo que te puedo decir se lo prometí a tala, bueno y en la noche le traje sus pastillas y el se puso muy triste, me pidió que me durmiera con el….

Kai: y tu aceptaste amor, piensa que esto no es fácil para mi, no es fácil descubrir que tu novio se acostó con tu amigo, es decir, tu sabes a lo que me refiero.

Takao: lo se –besándolo en los labios-

Kai: que bueno que lo sabes a si no te puedo decir que estoy totalmente celoso –se lo decía susurrándole al oído, el bicolor le daba pequeños besos en el cuello a su moreno-

El moreno se encontraba besando el cuello de su bicolor, mientras que el ruso se encontraba besando mas profundamente el cuello de su amado, mientras recostaba el cuerpo de su amado en la cama, el moreno ya se encontraba acostado en la cama, siendo besado por el bicolor que se encontraba impaciente por quitarle toda la ropa que llevaba puesta el moreno, el bicolor tomo con ambas manos el rostro del moreno para depositar en sus labios un beso con tanta pasión, el moreno podía sentir en su rostro la respiración de su bicolor que se encontraba muy agitada, se sentía también solo oír la respiración del uno al otro.

Takao: kai –se lo dijo en su oído, provocando un pequeño escalofrió al bicolor-

Kai: mmmm -alzando la mirada para encontrase a un moreno muy sonrojado- que te pasa amor? –muy preocupado por su amado-

Takao: solo que Hiroshi y Tala se encuentran a bajo.

Kai: no te preocupes ellos no me importan ahora y tal vez me importaran algún día, y si me lo permites voy a continuar con lo que seguíamos haciendo.

Takao: bien me convences –con un tono pícaro-

El bicolor se encontraba besando a su niño, su lengua del bicolor recorría cada milímetro de la boca del moreno, mientras sus manos hacían lo suyo, la playera que tenia su moreno ahora se encontraba en el suelo, junto con el saco del bicolor y demás accesorios, el bicolor se encontraba acariciando la entrepierna del moreno cuando un grito por parte de Hiroshi los interrumpió, se levantaron rápidamente y como estaban bajaron las escaleras para encontrarse a un pelirrojo cubierto de sangre inconsciente.

**Continuara…..**

**Espero que aya sido de su agrado, no se olviden de dejar comentarios.**

**Próximo episodio: "desesperadamente canción de cuna"**


	9. Capitulo 9: Desesperadamente cancion de

**Konichiwa.**

**Les sigo agradeciendo a los chicos que han seguido leyendo esta locura pero quiero que sepan que esto y todo lo que he escrito es para ustedes mil gracias a todos, bueno ya estuvo bueno de tanto bla bla bla mejor aquí les tengo un episodio espero que sea de su agrado.**

"**Desesperadamente Canción de Cuna"**

Todo se ve tan negro, no quiero despertar y ver cerca a mi rostro un sujeto vestido de rojo ja que bueno que no he perdido el sentido del humor, pero de algo estoy muy seguro me duelo todo el cuerpo, alguna vez han sentido que han sido atropellados pero que milagrosamente sobreviven pues miren me a mi que les digo que siento que me atropello un trailer que llevaba con el mucha carga, quiero seguir descansando pero a la vez quiero despertar, creo que mi cuerpo escoge la segunda opción. Hay mucha luz en la habitación eso me impide reconocer con certeza en donde me encuentro, siento un ligero aire de calidez en mi mano, ahora que mi vista se encuentra mas clara veo una lámpara de luz como las que usan en el hospital o no? A caso de milagro he llegado al cielo…..no lo creo ja oigo lentamente el aparato que anuncia cuando uno se encuentra vivo o muerto pero todavía no oigo ese viiiiiiiii, y todavía se oye el vi vi vi vi.

Bryan: vine para Japón lo mas rápido que pude después de que me avisaron de tu accidente, te encuentres bien? –su tono de voz era tensa, y muy preocupante-

Tala: no te preocupes, ya me encuentro bien –con un tono de niño-

Bryan: me dijo Takao que tenias algo importante que decirme, pero ahora solo quiero decirte que te amo mucho –unas cuantos gotas de agua caían de sus ojos- cuando me entere de tu accidente mi corazón se detuvo, mi respiración se congelo, mis segundos se hacían horas y mis minutos se convertían en dias la fe se convertía en desesperación. Todas mis esperanzas se quebraba –la voz del pelilavanda se quebraba por el aire- sabes mi chiquito –acariciando su cabello- pensé lo peor y por eso te pido perdón –por sus ojos corrían muchas lagrimas que desfilaban de una en una por sus mejillas-

Tala no te preocupes mi amor no me paso nada.

El ojilavanda lo abrazo y el pelirrojo respondió el abrazo, por los ojos de ambos caían lagrimas que mojaban la espalda del uno a al otro, un abrazo fundido de muchos sentimientos uno se desahogaba, dejaba salir su miedo por la muerte por que aunque había convencido un poquito al moreno de que se encontraba bien el sabia bien que no se quería morir solo quería estar con su Kunezko, y el otro sentía mucha paz al estar con su pelirrojo.

Afuera en la sala de espera se encontraba un bicolor que se encontraba abrazando a su moreno que se encontraban a su lado con los ojos cerrados, desde hace muchas horas que se encontraban en el pasillo solo esperando a que despertara su amigo, el moreno abrió los ojos y solo alzo la mirada y se encontró con esos ojos rojizos que lo cautivaron desde hace mucho tiempo.

Takao: ya sabes que paso mi amor? –susurrándole-

Kai: el se encuentra bien, el ya despertó, aun no he entrado a verlo pero se oye ruido en la habitación. Tala desde días antes le ordeno al director de el hospital que no le dijeran nada Bryan, sabes creo que el hace lo correcto –de igual forma en susurro-

Takao: sabes yo pienso lo contrario, por que si el se encuentra mal no seria mejor hacérselo saber?.

Kai: creo que el no quiere que se el se de cuenta por que quiere seguir disfrutando como si nada pasara no obstante si Bryan se enterara todo cambiaria sabes como es Bryan muy sobre protector.

Takao: si tienes razón.

Kai: vamos a comer, ya paso el peligro amor el se encuentra bien vamos a comer.

Takao: si.

Ambos se pararon de donde se encontraban, caminaban en el hospital que por todos los pasillos que recorrieran veían mucho dolor en los rostros de las personas bueno no era para menos pues era el sitio de urgencia. Nuestra pareja iban de la mano como novios, todas las personas incrédulas los miraban pero ellos no prestaban atención era mas fuerte su hambre y cansancio. Cuando llegaron a la cafetería se sentaron con calma y ordenaron su comida.

Kai: ya no nos dará tiempo de ver a Kaira –viendo su reloj-

Takao: apropósito el doctor me esta hablando je je je se me olvido apagar mi celular pero contestare la llamada que tal si le paso algo a nuestra hija.

Kai: si atiéndelo.

El moreno se levando y se dirigió a un rincón donde los de seguridad no lo pudieran ver, el bicolor se encontraba dándoles pequeños golpecitos a la mesa pues se encontraba muy nervioso, pero no paso ni tres minutos cuando el moreno regresaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se sentó.

Takao: sabes que mi amor, podemos pasar mañana a primera hora por ella para llevárnoslas a casa.

Kai: es una gran NOTICIA –gritando, y parándose de su silla- lo siento –refiriéndose como todas las personas se lo quedaban viendo con esa mirada de "de donde se les escapo este loco" el bicolor se sentó nuevamente en la silla- me alegra mucho saberlo.

Takao: yo también, sabes creo no debes gritar en este lugar.

Las mejillas del bicolor se sonrojaron un poco, el moreno sonrió nuevamente.

Takao: por primera vez te hice sonrojar –dijo feliz-

Kai: así.

Regresando a la habitación de los dos jóvenes que todavía se encontraban abrazados, el ojilavanda se le notaba mucho su preocupación el abrazo fue roto por el débil cuerpo del pelirrojo quien se acostó en la cama nuevamente con mucho cansancio.

Bryan: te encuentras bien, a mis ojos te vez muy pálido.

Tala: créeme mi amor estoy bien, me vuelvo loco con los arreglos y para colmo todos los empleados no están totalmente de acuerdo con algunas cosas

Bryan: esta bien te creo solamente por que a mi me pasa igual –besando la frente de su novio-

Tala: oye no sabes cuando nos podemos ir de este lugar?

Bryan: no lo se, pero iré a preguntar.

Tala: te esperare aquí –con su sentido del humor- te juro que no me moveré.

Bryan: muy gracioso amor.

El pelilavanda se fue dejando a un pelirrojo con mejor humor, el pelirrojo observaba todo el lugar y con un tono muy feliz dijo "que feo lugar" el chico solo miraba los aparatos que tenia conectados y puso un gesto de repulsión para ellos sentía unas ganas enormes de arrancarse todos los aparatos que tenia conectados y salir corriendo del lugar pues lo aterraban de cierta forma los hospitales, pero por sentido común reprimió esos deseos tan odiosos que no lo dejaban en paz, se imagino a su amado con el y se dibujo nuevamente una sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras que su amado regresaba y solo lo miraba desde el marco de la puerta, el pelirrojo tenia los ojos cerrados.

Bryan: interrumpo tus lindos pensamientos.

Tala: para nada –aun con los ojos cerrados- sabes –dejando ver sus hermosos ojos azules- te amo, oye no has pensado en tener un hijo conmigo.

Bryan: a que viene todo esto – un poco nervioso por la pregunta de su hermoso ángel-

Tala: pues al ver a Hiwatari tan emocionado por su linda hija y al ver todo lo que hacen por su hija, me dieron ganas de tener un hijo contigo –lo decía como un niño que le estaba pidiendo un juguete maravilloso a alguien mayor-

Bryan: pero no solo por que ellos tienen uno nosotros deberías tener un hijo, sabes yo creo solo estas celoso mi amor, pero sabes a la perfección que puedes ir a ver Kaira cuando tu lo desees, además no creo que yo seria un buen padre.

Tala: si, pobre del niño no? Te imaginas de seguro le gritarías al no callarse ja ja –con una sonrisa amplia en su rostro-

Bryan: pero si yo ya tengo a un niño –algo ya común en el, con una sonrisa-

Tala: a si y quien es –algo celoso-

Bryan: eres tu tontito.

Tala: pero yo no soy un niño –con una carita angelical- feo –sacándole la lengua- pero te vas a casar conmigo y yo no te voy a dejar que te cases con otros solamente conmigo –con un tono muy pícaro-

Bryan: así, huí que mal yo que tenia planeado casarme con Spenser –de igual forma con una sonrisa, menciono el primer nombre que se le ocurrió-

Tala: mi amor, si me quieres cambiar no es por ofender tus gustos pero cámbiame por otro mejor aun que lo dudo.

Bryan: yo también dudo que alguien se compare a ti –besando los labios de su pelirrojo-

Tala: si yo también lo dudo –separándose y volviéndolo a besar- ya sabes si me puedo ir contigo hoy, dime que si amor.

Bryan: si pero dijo el doctor que no te debes esforzar demasiado, debes descansar pero bien, y no tienes que hacer trampa yo me quedare cuidándote el tiempo que pida el doctor.

Tala: que aburrido.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas y el pelirrojo se encontraba en su mansión junto con su amado y unos cuantos amigos que se encontraban disfrutando de un cena improvisada (aun que no lo crean según yo Bryan sabe cocinar O.O) para darles gracias a sus amigos por cuidar de su pelirrojo, en esa pequeña cena se encontraba un moreno y un bicolor que se encontraban en el sofá del cuarto donde se encontraba tala.

Tala: que aburrido, no tengo ni dos horas en mi casa y ya me encuentro aburrido creo que es lo mas aburrido del mundo estar en la cama –mirando a sus amigos-

Takao: no tienes por que recordarlo –con una sonrisa- quieres que te traiga algo de aya abajo.

Tala: no, no quiero nada, aun que no lo crees me he llenado con las horrible comida del hospital, a si y comí un pastel ja ja ja.

Takao: y te sientes bien –acercándose a la cama donde se encontraba el pelirrojo, y sentándose a su lado-

Tala: me siento bien, muy bien –con una mirada triste-

Takao: tenemos que hablar seriamente tala.

Kai: es cierto –uniéndose a la conversación, y acercándose a ellos- por que le dijiste a esos doctores que no revelaran tu estado de salud –sus palabras eran frías-

Tala: ta-ka-o –tartamudeando-

Takao: yo no le dije nada.

Tala: entonces –molesto-

Kai: yo te carga asta llegar al hospital cuando llegamos al hospital el doctor que esta tratándote me comento de tu enfermedad, no querías que me enterara –de igual forma de una forma fría-

Tala: yo no me meto en tus asuntos, tu no deberías meterte en los míos.

Kai: pero soy tu amigo, y se supone que los amigos se tienen confianza mutuamente, esconder tu enfermedad es como evadir la realidad, es como cortarse y no quererse dar cuenta de que uno se lastima y que le causo dolor a los que están a su lado (lo dijo con el corazón en la mano el niño…kai: las palabras solo salieron….mimisma: por eso!).

Tala: no me digas que te causó dolor –con una forma fría-

Takao: basta –posando un dedo de cada mano y posándolos en las bocas de ambos- han sido amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, así que por esto no se van a poner a discutir – dejándoles hablas al quitar su dedos de las bocas de ambos, y metiéndose en las cobijas y recostando su cabeza en el hombre del pelirrojo- ya tengo sueño.

Kai: en ese caso es mejor que nos vallamos a tu casa a descansar –mirando la escena con un poco de celos-

Tala: el se quiere quedar conmigo y yo con el –mirando al bicolor con mucha picardía-

Kai: pero esas muchos días que Bryan no duerme junto a ti, sabes que talita ya es hora de que nos vallamos a dormir.

Tala: no, no, no quiero –como niño-

Takao: bueno yo también quiero estar con mi kai, mejor nos vemos mañana tala, sabes mañana ya nos dan a nuestra hija –con una sonrisa- mañana vendremos para tu casa, te ayudara mucho estar con ella –el moreno se salio de las cobijas- ya duérmete –depositando un beso en la frente del pelirrojo-

Kai: bueno adiós, nos vemos mañana.

Justo cuando los dos se encontraban a punto de salir, el pelilavanda a penas entraba a la habitación, solamente se lanzaron algunas miradas de despedidas. El moreno y el bicolor se encontraba saliendo de la mansión de los rusos, se encontraban en el auto del bicolor, el camino a casa del moreno fue lento y silencioso ambos se encontraban muy cansados, el moreno por su parte se encontraba ya dormido en el auto, por otro lado los ojos del bicolor se encontraban rojos muy rojos, que parecían a ver llorado. Cuando llegaron el bicolor se bajo para luego cargar a su moreno en brazos, cuando estaba a punto de dejarlo en la cama el moreno abrió sus ojos y le susurro "quédate" el bicolor solo hizo un movimiento de cabeza y acomodo a su moreno en la cama para luego taparlo y taparse, ambos en menos de un minuto se quedaron dormidos, el bicolor solo abrazo a su moreno y coloco sus cara en la espalda de su moreno.

Unos cuantos ruidos los despertaron, el moreno ya se encontraba despierto, se encontraba observando a su bicolor, todavía no podía creer que se encontraran de esa forma, al fin podía ver se al espejo y sonreír a si mismo, el ruso se encontraba pacientemente dormido, con una sonrisa en la cara, al parecer ni los ruidos lo molestaban, pero al escuchar el teléfono que se encontraba a un lado de su mano, el moreno iba a contestar el aparato pero esos ojos rojos se abrieron y contesto el aparato.

Kai: si con una voz de sueño…..pues de eso ya no ahí ningún problema, el y yo nos reconciliamos….claro….si…..su nombre desde hoy y para siempre será KAIRA HIWATARI KINOMIYA de acuerdo! En media hora estamos aya…

Cerro su celular, el moreno solo sonrió al ver a su bicolor tan emocionado.

Takao: que lindo día no mi amor? con su clásica sonrisa

Kai: como puede ser lindo dijo tranquilo y mirando por la ventana si se encuentra lloviendo, sabes yo quería que este día fuera muy especial pero dios no me ayuda.

Takao: de todos modos es un día muy hermoso, y mejor levántate si?

Kai: como lo voy a hacer si se te olvido algo muy importante.

Takao: dime que se me a olvidado dijo algo confundido

Kai: esto levantándose, y poniendo sus manos alrededor del rostro del moreno, el bicolor se acerco peligrosamente al rostro del peliazul, asta quedar frente a frente, el rostro del moreno se encontraba enrojecido que por ese acto el bicolor sonrió para luego darle un beso a su moreno

Takao: ya lo sabia dijo sonriendo (que lindo.)

El bicolor nuevamente poseyó esos labios, cuando el beso fue destruido el bicolor se acerco mas a su moreno y le susurro "si no te paras de esta cama no me podré controlar" una gran sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del ojicarmin, por parte del moreno su hermosa cara se encontraba con la cara muy roja, que al comparar un tomate con su cara simplemente no abría comparación pues su

color era idéntico, de una forma muy rápida el moreno se levanto, y tomo muy delicadamente con una mano una toalla a un con la cara muy roja.

El agua caía suavemente en la piel del moreno, su cabello se encontraba completamente mojado, el moreno lentamente levanto la cara y llevo sus manos a su cara, se encontraba con los ojos cerrados pero los abrió rápidamente al sentir unas manos en su cintura, sus piernas temblaban, su vista se encontraba en el suelo y al darse cuenta de esas manos blancas se sonrojo, y se volteo delicadamente y se encontró con la mirada del bicolor, el bicolor lo empezó a besar mientras el agua calla en la piel de ambos, el bicolor se encontraba besando ahora el cuello de su amado "por favor kai no sigas" decía el moreno muy exaltado "no quiero" respondió el bicolor como un niño, mientras acariciaba la espalda de su moreno mientras su peliazul se retorcía al contacto con su piel "tenemos que ir por kaira" poniendo un pretexto para que el bicolor no continuara, y también para controlarse, el bicolor solo sonrió y mordió suavemente el labio inferior del moreno, "solo por ella, pero al rato no te salvaras" el bicolor se empezó a bañar literalmente, el moreno solo tomo su toalla nuevamente y se seco, y salio del baño, diez minutos mas tarde el moreno se encontraba recostado en la cama ya tendida, con vestimenta casual (pantalón azul marino, suéter blanco y zapatos negros) la puerta del baño se abrió dejando ver su bien formado cuerpo del bicolor que solo se encontraba con una toalla en la cintura, se empezó a cambiar sin importarle que lo mirara su amado, el moreno se encontraba totalmente rojo viendo la escena.

Kai: verdad que soy muy guapo aun que se encontraba dándole la espalda a su moreno, si dio cuenta de que era observado por esos ojos azules

Takao: si eres muy atractivo dijo sin pensarlo

Kai: ya lo se dijo muy confiado de si mismo

El moreno salio de la habitación y se sentó en el sillón, su hermano se encontraba viendo la tele, y solo lo saludo con una sonrisa, el mayor se encontraba muy nervioso la verdad es que desde ayer se encontraba muy nervioso por la llegada de su preciosa sobrina, se encontraba literalmente temblando.

Hiroshi: y a que hora van a ir por esa princesita? con una voz alegre

Takao: solo que baja Kai, oye hermano no te molesta que estemos los tres en la casa? con poca incertidumbre

Hiroshi: claro que no me molesta, tu eres mi hermano nunca me enojaría contigo por nada ni por nadie okidoki?

Takao: solo era una pregunta, pero sabes hiro desde muy adentro de mi corazón sentía tu respuesta latente, desde hace mucho tiempo te quería comentar que se que no te lo he dicho últimamente pero sabes tomando la mano de hiroshi te quiero mucho, sabes no hemos hecho muchas cosas de

hermanos pero te prometo que cuando regresemos con esa pequeña niña pasaremos mas tiempo juntos de acuerdo?

Hiroshi: esta bien, pero solo prométeme que primero se encuentra tu hija.

Takao: no te puedo prometer eso, por que las tres personas que son muy importantes para mi son los que viviremos en esta casa.

El bicolor interrumpió la conversación sin querer queriendo (ahora si) el moreno solo se levanto y le deposito un beso en una de las mejillas a su hermano "dejemos esta charla para después okidoki", el bicolor abro la puerta principal para salir.

Media hora después se encontraban en el hospital con el pediatra de la bebe, el moreno se encontraba nervioso, cuando el doctor la dejo en los brazos del peliazul el moreno se encontraba notablemente feliz al igual que el bicolor.

Takao: hola preciosa con ese tono pegajoso perdón por no venir a verte los dos días pasados pero se que no ahí peros que valgan no venirte a ver mi preciosa con esa voz de niño

Kai: hola mi niña hermosa como estas? posando su mano en la carita de su hija, pero la pequeña se encontraba de juguetona que tomo uno de sus dedos en su pequeña mano y empezó a jalar el dedo de su papi

Doctor Martínez: siento interrumpir, pero uno de ustedes tiene que firmar el pase de salida de la pequeña.

Kai: yo iré llendo detrás del doctor para firmar

Cuando los papeleos se terminaron por fin se pudieron ir, se encontraban en el auto, pero con una mala suerte se encontraban atorados en el trafico, pero paresia no importarles a ninguna de los tres que se encontraban en el auto, uno se encontraba en el volante pero siempre volteando a ver a su moreno y a su hija, aun no acababa se descifrar por que el era muy afortunado al tener esas hermosas personas con el, mientras que una pequeña ya había sido vencida por el sueño, el moreno no apartaba la vista de su hermosa niña, el viaje de vuelta a casa fue lento.

pensamiento subo a mi auto, el día se encuentra muy frío, ha empezó a caer granizo, todo se encuentra frió al igual que mi corazón no puedo evitar que de mis ojos salgan miles de gotas saladas, simplemente no puedo, mi garganta se encuentra cerrada, tomo con desesperación la botella que se encuentra a mi lado, tomo un gran trago, no es mi costumbre beber pero no veo salida, todo se encuentra oscuro, yo no se para que me sirven los ojos si no puedo ver nada, no se para que me sirve el corazón si gracias a Kai ya no puede seguir latiendo, no se para que demonios me sirve respirar si mis pulmones ya no quieren aceptar el aire, antes de prender el auto, tomo unas pastillas y me las paso desesperadamente con la ayuda del alcohol, el auto se empieza amover, y sin tener la mas mínima intención de tener cuidado empiezo a acelerar, mi corazón late muy rápido, mi respiración se agita cada vez mas, y cierro los ojos, grito su nombre como un loco "POR QUE NO TE IMPORTO KAI! KAI POR QUE NO ESTAS A MI LADO" grito el nombre de mi amado, he llegado a matar por su nombre y ahora soy capaz de morir por el, miro como me ven todos bueno si es que a dos autos y sus pasajeros se les puede decir todos, empiezo a jugar con los demás si jugar con los demás es asustarlos, ahora me encuentro en el carril contrario y en frente de mi se dirige un trailer a toda velocidad, seguro ese ignorante piensa que me pasare al otro carril, mas lagrimas salen de mis ojos, llega un momento donde me encuentro muerto de miedo y me encuentro aterrado por la soledad, no hago nada por tratar de salir de esto…solo siento un gran golpe, y siento como la gran bolsa de seguridad estalla en mi rostro…

Al llegar a casa del moreno, Hiroshi se encuentra en las escaleras de la entrada al parecer se le nota alegre, y al ver el auto llegar una sonrisa se apodera de su cara, ya es de noche, y las hermosas estrellas se dejan ver, pero la lluvia no cesa.

Takao: ya estamos en casa, mi amor

Kai: si.

Takao: no te lo decía a ti.

Los tres muy pronto se encontraban en el cuarto de la hermosa niña, ambos padres se encontraban agotados, ambos no querían apartarse de su hermosa niña, pero hiro solo les hizo un gesto que les indicaba que el se quedaría cuidándola, al parecer la pareja le hizo caso. Se encontraban ya dormidos, eran exactamente las tres de la mañana cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar pero ningún alma le presto a tensión al aparato, pero ocasiono que la pequeña empezara a llorar, pero a llorar, gritaba desesperadamente, el bicolor en esas ocasiones no sabia como hacerle para que los niños no lloraran empezó a mover a su acompañante "no…no quiero levantarme…solo dame 15 minutos" el bicolor comprendía que cuando su amado empezaba a decir tonterías apenas se había dormido y seria difícil despertarlo, se paro de la cama con la esperanza de que hiroshi se encontrara con la pequeña consolándola, pero al llegar a la habitación se dio cuenta de que estaba sola.

Kai: los rayos te despertaron no es cierto la niña aun seguía con su escándalo,

el bicolor cargo a su hija en sus brazos ya cálmate ya se, "duérmete niña mia que viene el coco a llevarse niños que duermen poco, duerme tranquilamente que viene un sable a vigilar tu sueño de gobernante, america (no ese pais que no pienso nombrar sino el continente okidoki?) te acuna como una madre con un brazo de rabia otro de sangre….

Hiroshi:siento interrumpirte..pero sabes ray sufrió un accidente y solo quiere verte, me habiso max desde el hospital donde se encuentra…sabes su estado es muy grave y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el se puede morir por favor ve, cuando mi hermano se despierte yo le habiso, no te preocupes por ella yo la cuido.

Kai: esta bien.

El bicolor tomo su saco, y se fue. Al llegar al hospital el doctor no le dijo ninguna palabra pues era colega del neko y se encontraba al tanto de toda su historia solo señalo la habitación donde se encontraba el neko.

Se encontraba en una cama tenia muchas heridas a causa de los vidrios de las ventanas, se encontraba conectado a muchos aparatos, su mirada se encontraba perdida pero al oír la puerta que se cerraba volteo para poder ver quien era el causante de tanto ruido.

Kai: me dijeron habías tenido un accidente, pero nunca imagine que estuvieras en ese mal estado.

Ray: me puedes abrazar tartamudeando

El bicolor hizo lo que el neko le pedía.

Ray: no sientes asco por mi? sus ojos se encontraban rojos

Kai: no, por que debería de sentirlo…ray eres bueno, se que a veces bueno mejor dicho siempre digo cosas que hacen sentir mal a las personas, realmente lo siento sus palabras eran sinceras, y sus ojos se encontraban a punto de derramar unas cuantas lagrimas te he hecho mucho daño, mira como estas por mi culpa, el que es un asco soy yo….tu solamente te enamoraste de la persona equivocada, y yo solo jugué contigo, sabes cuando tu me hacías de comer siempre me animaba mucho, tu sabes hacer de cocinar muy rico ya no pudo contener mas las lagrimas y solo dejo caerlas asta el momento no he probado comida mas rica que la tuya, sabes quizás tuve miedo..si miedo, hubo un punto donde me aferre al recuero de takao, y solo deje segar, no pude ver que tu siempre te encontrabas a mi lado el neko le pudo sus frágiles dedos en su boca

Ray: ya lo se dijo lentamente y jalando mucho aire yo también soy un estupido, no creo volver a ver a los demás nunca mas inhalando aire

Kai: no digas eso abrazándolo mas fuerte tu vas a estar bien, vas a salir de este lugar, te prometo acercarme mas a ti, yo no quiero perder tu amistad….no quiero…podemos recuperar todo el tiempo que fue perdido, pero es mejor intentarlo….

Ray: kai, sigues ahí para este momento el chino ya había perdido el sentido de ver no te puedo ver..

Kai: aquí estoy contigo coloco una de sus manos en la cara del joven con rasgos felinos

Ray: te amo kai, no quiero que te sientas mal, por que lo que siento es bueno, y con tu ayuda hice muchas cosas, me inspiraste a meterme a otras áreas de la medicina, y conseguí mucho, deje en un cajón de mi mesa de noche algo para kaira, sabes takao no me dijo nada y solamente pude darme cuenta de que le lastimaba mi presencia….

Kai: a el no le lastima tu presencia nunca le lastimara, el te quiere mucho  
con la garganta casi cerrada

Ray: pero quiero que sepas que siempre quise a su hija, y no quiero que estés triste, mucho menos el. No se preocupen por mi, mejor aprovecha a tu bella familia que ahora tienes….me con mucha falta de respiración puedes besar y decirme que me amas exaltado

Kai: si te quiero el bicolor dudo en darle un beso, pero se dio cuenta de que si no lo hacia el neko se sentiría mucho peor, el bicolor poso sus labios calidos en los fríos y cortados labios del mirrito

Ray: gracias el cuerpo del chino se encontraba temblando tengo mucho miedo….no quiero estar en un lugar donde le tema a la oscuridad, ahora por mas que abra los ojos no puedo ver nada, veo solo negro, pero me siento bien en tus brazos.

Kai: yo conozco un me todo para que no temas dijo llorando

"_duerme con aspavientos y no mandes que yate están velando los estudiantes, duerme mientras arriba lloran las aves y el lucero trabaja para la cárcel, apacenta sin culpa decretos fáciles, que los lirios del campo no tienen hambre. Si te duermes de prisa vamos a darte un avioncito verde con tres gendarmes, una capa de cheques…..duérmete ya_ siento como el cuerpo de ray se encuentra mas pesado beso sus cabellos,……

_Duérmete te ya cierra tus ojos _ de mis ojos salen lagrimas, mi garganta s encuentra totalmente cerrada _cierra tus hermosos ojos, duérmete oficialmente, sin preocuparte……_

_**Continuara…….**_

_**Me despido ojala que sea de su agrada.**_

_**Próximo episodio: "un día de compras con KAI HIWATARI" espero que alla sido de su agrado se despide su amiga suichi Ivanov.**_


End file.
